Bleached Naruto
by BahamutX978
Summary: Naruto Bleach crossover. I know overused title. When Konoha is attacked, Naruto and a few others are forced to use the Shiki fuujin. however instead of finding themselves in the shinigami stomach, they finds themselves in a place called the Soul Society
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

I recently been rereading my bleach manga in my spare time, and the idea of a Naruto and Bleach story has been refusing to leave my head. So I did the natural thing and started writing it. I know there are a lot of other Naruto/Bleach stories out there, some probably better then mine, but I just felt the need to put this up. Also I'll be using english term soul reaper, so I just figured I'd point that out. Let's see anything else I need to point out?... Oh yeah, it's after the time skip and Sasuke's back, also there will be minor NaruSaku, but that's not the focus of the story so like I said Its minor. Also to avoid some hassle of removing a captain to make room for another I've created a 14th division. Well I think I said everything I need to, so on with the story!

* * *

Naruto ran through the damaged streets of Konoha, a large scroll hanging on his back. He was breathing heavily, and the wounds that had been inflicted on him weren't helping. Suddenly a group of fifteen ninja jumped out at him, five Kiri nin, five Iwa, and five Oto. '_Crap, I don't have the time, or the chakra for this!_' he thought.

It had been a few hours ago when Kabuto-No, he was Orochimaru now, had lead Oto, as well as their new allies Kiri and Iwa, in an invasion of Konoha. They had already sent word to Suna for help, but at this rate he doubted they would make it in time.

He was about to perform the seal for the kage bunshin, when three of the ninja charged at him. Suddenly about twenty kunai went flying from behind Naruto and embeded themselves into two of them. "Hakke kushou!" a familiar voice called out from behind him, and the third ninja went flying back. Naruto turned around to see Neji and Tenten standing behind him.

"You all right Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta get this scroll to grandma Tsunade!" he said

Neji got into a stance preparing for another attack. "Go. We'll be able to handle things here." he said

Tenten removed the scroll she was carrying from her back. "Yeah, if Lady Tsunade needs that scroll, I'll be happy to clear a path for you!" she said.

"Thanks you guys!" Naruto said as the two of them attacked, and he ran passed. '_Just hang in there grandma, I'll get this scroll to you in time!_' he thought thinking back to the his fight an hour ago.

-One hour ago-

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" A voice called out as water flew from the nearby lake, and took the form of a dragon and headded right at Naruto and Tsunade. He barely dodged an incoming water jutsu.

"Doton: Doryu dango!" A second voice called out throwing a large boulder at Naruto. Still in midair, he was unable to move out of the way. Suddenly Tsunade jumped at it and delivered a punch, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces.

They then heard a familiar, sinister voice call out to them. "Imagine my luck to find both the Hokage of this miserable village, as well as the kyuubi brat in one place!" The two looked in the direction of the voice to see three figures, one of them being a familiar pale face.

"Kabuto!" Naruto called out.

He laughed. "Though this was once his body, he no longer exists. Through him I, Orochimaru, have been reborn!" The two looked at his companions. One bearing an Iwa symbol, the other the Kiri symbol. Both had blank expressions.

"Those are...!" Tsunade began.

"Yes, the Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage. I killed and resurrected them to help me bring down Konoha."

"Naruto, I want you to get out of here."

"But-"

"Go! You'll only get in my way!"

Naruto mentally cursed himself. He may be a stronger than the average ninja, but he wasn't kage level. He hated feeling useless. He began to run, but was cut off as the ground beneath his feet had turned to mud, and he began to sink. The Mizukage then ran at him and attempted to punch him, but Tsunade caught his fist and with her free hand delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him flying back through several trees. Suddenly a hand grabbed her leg from beneath the ground and the Tsuchkage emerged and threw her. "Doton: Doryuudan!" A dragon head formed from the mud and shot a barrage of mudballs at Tsunade.

'_Damn it! I can't move, and if I stay here I'm just going to get in the way!_' Naruto thought. He then started forming a Rasengan in his hand. He then thrusted into the ground, causing the mud to explode and fly everywhere, but he was no longer stuck. Seeing the Tsuchikage distracted he made two kage bunshins. '_Grandma Tsunade is gonna have trouble fighting them both at once, and it'll be even harder if Orochimaru joins in. I'll have to get him with a rasen shuriken!_" He then began focusing with his clones, and a sphere formed in his hands, then an aura of wind formed around it, and took the form of a large shuriken. He then ran at the Tsuchikage. "Fuuton: Rasen shuriken!" he yelled about to slam it into the undead kage, when a wall of water formed in between the two. His jutsu hit the water wall, and caused it to blow him backwards. He was then caught by Tsunade. "Damn it!" he shouted.

"It's alright that you missed Naruto. Besides even if you did hit you'd just be wasting your arm." she said.

Orochimaru laughed at the two as they continued to struggle against the former leaders Kiri and Iwa that he had resurrected. "Its useless to struggle, you're only delaying your inevitable demise!" He then tilted his head upward as a snake head came out of his mouth, and out of the snakes mouth came his Kusanagi.

'_At this rate the three of them will easily beat us. Since two of them are mostly just ash, my only choice is the shiki fuujin, but since I never planned on using it I haven't signed the scroll._' "Naruto, I want you to go to my office and bring me a scroll marked 'shinigami.' That scroll is the only way to the only way to beat those two corpses." '_And I'll take out Orochimaru with it as well."_

"Alright! You can count on me! If thats the only way to beat them I'll be back in no time!" he yelled running towards Konoha, but was quickly cut off by Orochimaru.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked, before lifting up his sword and swinging it at Naruto. However, Tsunade managed to get between the two, and take the hit.

She then released the seal on her forehead. '_Shortening my lifespan won't matter much once I'm dead._' she thought. "Keep going Naruto! I need that scroll!" she yelled.

-End flashback-

Naruto continued running when he reached the forest, a grim expresion on his face. He had read the scroll back at the office, and knew exactly what the Hokage was planning. He however, knew it was the only way, and did what he knew he had to. He continued through the forest, too preocupied with thoughts of what was going to happen to grandma Tsunade, he didn't notice the three people folloing him. When he finally reached the clearing where he had left her, he saw Orochimaru holding a wrinkled old lady by the neck. He only recognized her by the clothes she was wearing.

"You may have delayed my killing you with your regeneration Tsunade, but now that it has worn off, I think its time we say goodbye." threw her to the ground and called his sword to his hand. Just as he was about to finish her off, a now feral Naruto slammed into him, causing him to drop his sword. He had left the scoll unraveld on the ground, a new signature in it.

"You bastard. You've cheated death enough times, I think its finally time someone took care of you for good." Naruto growled.

Orochimaru then saw the familiar sight of the shinigami behind Naruto, as a ghostly hand extended from his stomach. "So you're using that jutsu." he said, his voice full of malice. "But if the third Hokage couldn't finish me off with that jutsu," Naruto suddenly fealt pain shoot through him. He looked down to see the blade of the Kusanagi sticking through his chest. "What makes you think you have a chance? Besides you still forget about my companions." The Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage ran at Naruto. Just hen Orochimaru noticed something. Bound to the shinigami were towo more souls, along with Naruto's. And In a blur, to figures ran out from the forest and grabbed the two kages. Naruto looked to see the familiar figures of Sakura holding the Tsuchikage, and Kakashi holding the Mizukage.

"Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! What are you...!"

"We could ask you the same question." Sakura said.

"But do you know what'll happen if you..."

"We've already made up our minds Naruto, just like you." Kakashi said.

Naruto was silent for a little while, then spoke up. "Thanks you guys." he said quietly. After a few seconds, Sakura was the first to go, as she removed the soul of the fallen Tsuchikage, the ash crumbled away, and the shinigami swallowed one of the souls bound to it. Next went Kakashi in the same matter.

"With your friends help you may have defeated the kages I brought, but now that you're alone, It's only a matter of time before you give out like the third Hokage, then I'll just transfer to a new body." He grinned thinking he had won.

"He's not alone." a voice called out. Suddenly next to Naruto was Sasuke, he gripped Orochimaru's shoulders, as a ghostly hand came from his stomach, and together with Naruto, the two removed his soul as he sreamed with his final breath. The two then collapsed, a triumphant look on their faces.

An hour later reinforcements from Suna arrived and the two managed to repel the invading forces. The following day a ceremony was held to honor the four ninja who had saved the village, as well as all the other fallen ninja.

* * *

Everything was black for Naruto for a while. '_So this is it. Well I guess I had a good life. Too bad I'll never be Hokage. But at least I took care of that snake bastard, and hopefully the village is saved._' Then he recalled the scroll, how it had said he continue to fight in the shinigami's stomach. '_Not exactly what I expected, but I guess I'm a little relieved_.' Suddenly his eyes shot open and he found himself in a bed in a room he was unfamiliar with. He looked around and saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi lying in beds next to him. "Guess I'm not in the shinigami's stomach. But..Where am I?" he asked not expecting an answer.

He did however get one. "You're in the Soul Society." he heard a voice say, then sigh. "Though I hoped I would never see you here." In the doorway was a man wearing a black kimono, with a white sleeveless haori. He was shocked when he saw the face of the person.

"You're...The fourth Hokage!"

* * *

Well there was the first chapter, let me know what you think, or any improvements I should make, since I'm not the best writer. Also just so you know my japanese is...limited. So at the end of some chapters I'll either ask If the words I put were right, or I'll ask how to say something, so If you can help out, please do. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Naruto stared in shock at seeing the fourth Hokage for a few minutes before remebering he was dead now. "Oh yeah, forgot I was dead, though I never thought the shinigami's stomach would be this comfortable." he joked.

A voice then came from outside the room. "Is one of them awake Captain Namikaze?" a female voice asked. Shortly after, a woman came in. She wore a similar black kimono and white haori with long sleeves, and long black hair going down her front. She was acompanied by a woman with short white hair, and while she wore a black kimono, she lacked the white haori of the other two. The woman with black hair walked up to him. She gave him a warm smile. "Is it alright with you if I give you a brief examination?" she asked.

"Sure." Naruto nodded. He sat up in his bed, and removed his jacket and took off his shirt. She looked him over.

"Your wounds appear to have all healed nicely. Do you feel alright as well?"

"Yeah."

"Thats good to hear. As soon as your friends wake up, I'll examine them as well." As if hearing her words, Sakura began to stir, followed by Sasuke. "Its good to see you two waking up." she said. She turned to the woman who had accompanied her. "Isane, please examine the young lady." she said as she approached Sasuke. The two gave similar examinations to Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi woke up shortly after. He sat up and his eye drifted around the room until he saw Minato. He was surpised to see his former sensei

After the woman examined Kakashi, she approached Minato. "They all appear to have recovered Captain Namikaze. I'll leave you to talk to them now."

"Thanks Unohana." he said and she left the room. He then turned to the group infront of him. "Glad to to see you you guys are alright, I know from personal experience how rough it is traveling through the shinigami's stomach. You guys have been out for about a day. Well you've probably got a couple million questions. Well I'm here to answer them." However before anyone could ask a question a black butterfly flew into the room. "Well this is an inconveniant time for a captains meeting. Guess I'll have to get someone else to explain this to you. Come with me." The four of them got out of bed and followed him out of the room. Once they got to a larger room with several people. Minato called one to him. He then wrote something down on a paper. "I want you to escort these four to this location in west Rukongai." he said handing the paper to the man.

"Yes Captain Namikaze." the man said.

He then turned to Naruto and the others. "There's someone there who'll explain everything to you there. I'll be there as soon as the meeting is done."

* * *

The man escorted them to a house on the outside of the city they had been in. "Here it is." he said before leaving.

The group entered the house. Inside they were surprised to found a familiar old man. The old man in question was the third Hokage, Sarutobi, as well as the first and second Hokages. Sarutobi was equally surpised to see them. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura? Of all time I've been here I didn't think I would see you four again." He said. He paused for a bit before speaking again. "Do you mind explaining what happened that caused you to come here?" They agreed and told him about the attack on Konoha, and how they used the Shiki Fuujin. "I should have thought as much. But I'm proud of you all for what you did."

"So...Where exactly are we old man?" Naruto asked.

"If you recall the scroll of the Shinigami said that the user would be trapped in the stomach of the shinigami for all of eternity. The stomach however is connected here to the Soul Society. This place is the afterlife. But it is the afterlife of another world."

"Another world?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. This world is different from ours. It dosen't have ninja like us, the geography of the world is different, and its people lack chakra." the first Hokage explained.

"Also, though it isn't important now that you're here, time moves at different intervals between here and our world. Five years here, and only a single month will pass in our world." the second said.

"This world is divided into three demensions: the living world, the Soul Society, and one in between the two known as Hueco Mundo." Sarutobi said. "The living wold, as the name implies, is where living humans reside. The Soul Society, where we are now, is where people known as soul reapers send dead souls from the world of the living. Its devided into two cities, the Rukongai, where this house is located, and the Seireitei, where the soul reapers and nobles live. And Hueco Mundo is where creatures know as hollows reside."

"Whats a soul reaper? And hollows?" Naruto asked.

"Soul reapers are souls with spiritual powers. Their roles include vaquishing hollows, and sending dead souls here. As for hollows, they are spirits who have lost their hearts to despair, or were left in the living world to long. "They are characterized by holes in their chests, and their masks. They devour the souls of the living or dead. Thats all we know, since most of our knowledge of this world comes from Minato." the first said.

* * *

It was a half hour later when Minato arrived. "Sorry that took so long, but Kurotsuchi insisted I give him one of you guys for research, and it took a while to get him to back down. Anyway, I take Sarutobi and the other two told you guys about here being another world?" he asked, and they nodded. "Good."

"Minato-sensei, what happened to Orochimaru and the other two?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, thats what the meeting was about. While we know that seven people arrived, only you four were found on location. The other three were already missing when we got there."

"So you don't know where they went?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry, a group headed up by Captain Aizen is taking care of them as we speak. He already reported having taken care of the one from Kiri, and the one from Iwa."

"Well at least that'll be taken care of." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do nothing for something like this." Minato then approached Naruto, then got on his knees and bowed. "Naruto I, Minato Namikaze, humbly ask your forgiveness for what I did the day of your birth."

"Its alright, really. I don't hold any grudge against you." Naruto said.

Minato got up and was about to leave. "Thats good to hear. Well I gotta get going."

As he was leaving Sarutobi spoke up. "Minato, don't you think you should tell Naruto the truth?"

"I agree Minato-sensei, Naruto has a right to know." Kakashi said.

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think its important enough for him to know." Minato said.

"I disagree. I only didn't tell him in life. because it was one of your dying wishes that he not be told." Sarutobi said.

Minato stood there thinking. "Sensei, if you don't tell him, I will." Kakashi said.

Minato thought a little longer before finally speaking. "What do you want me to tell him? That I, Minato Namikaze, the man who placed at his birth a burden no child should bear, who condemned him to be treated as an outcast and demon, am his father?" He paused before continuing. "For what I've done to him, I don't deserve to be called his father."

Naruto then stood up, and put his hand on Minato's shoulder. "I said it was alright. The old man probably told how I was treated growing up, but even after I found out why, not once did I blame you. In fact growing up, there was nobody I respected, or wanted to be like more than you." he said.

* * *

It was two hours later, and Naruto was sitting out front of the house with Minato. They had talked, and Naruto had told him all sorts of his achievements. He told him how he learned the kage bunshin. How he had defeated Gaara when Suna and Oto attacked Konoha. How he had mastered the rasengan. How he had developedit further into the fuuton: rasengan and rasen shuriken. He could have gone on all night to his father. Unfortunately he had his captain duties to perform, and had to get back to the Seireitei. "I'll see you some other time, and tell you a few things about me." Minato said getting up then walking away.

Naruto sat out front for a little while, before he heard a voice. "Mind if I sit out here with you?" It was Sakura.

"Of course. You don't need to ask me something like that." Naruto answered.

They sat and looked up at the dark sky for a little, before Sakura spoke up. "So whats it like finally meeting your dad?"

"I have to admit, whenever I thought about who my parents were when I was a kid, I never thought the fourth Hokage was my dad. But Its kinda cool that he is." Naruto said. "Hey Sakura, why did you guys help me out back there?"

"I'm not sure why exactly. But once we read the scroll and found out what you were doing, I just had this feeling that I needed to do it. But to be honest, until I woke up and saw him, I didn't think Sasuke was going to do anything. Unlike Kakashi-sensei and me who signed right away, he just stared at it. But Its good to know he helped you out in the end."

"Yeah. If it weren't for him, what we did might have been for nothing."

"You guys talking about me?" Sasuke said from behind them, causing the two to nearly jump out of their skins.

Once he regained his composure, Naruto answered. "Yeah, we were just talking about how you came and helped out. I'm pretty surprised myself."

"To be honest, I almost didn't. I really didn't feel like dying, but like the first time I saved your ass, my body just moved on its own, and by the time I knew what I was doing, there was no going back."

The three sat silently for a few minutes. "Hard to believe we're dead, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked down. "Yeah. And since this is another world, the odds are pretty slim we'll see any of our old friends again." she said.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

"Well at least we still have each other." Naruto said putting his arms on Sakura's and Sasuke's shoulders. "And it means a lot to me what you guys did."

They sat for a while until Sasuke stood up. "Well I'm getting some sleep. See you two in the morning." he said as he walked inside.

The two sat there just thinking for a little bit. "Do you regret using the shiki fuujin Sakura?" Naruto asked

"I know I'll miss my friends, and my parents, but I don't regret helping you. Why do you ask?" she said.

"I don't regret using it, but I kinda regret dying before ever becoming Hokage."

"Well I think what you did was something any of the other Hokages would have done, and as far as I'm concerned , you're already good enough to be Hokage." she smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "Thanks Sakura. That really means a lot to me." '_Especially coming from you._' he thought

* * *

Well there is the second chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

It had been a few days since their arrival in the Soul Society, and Minato hadn't been back since his first visit. Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of sparring, and Sakura was watching. Naruto formed two kage bunshins and had the two run at Sasuke. He easily dispatched the bunshins, and they disappeared. He then turned around and blocked Naruto's punch, and kicked him away. He smirked, but it quickly disappeared as Naruto did as well. '_Crap, a kage bunshin!_' he thought as he turned around and barely blocked Naruto's punch to his face.

"Not bad you two." they heard Minato say as he was approaching them. "I got good news. Captain Aizen reported having taken care of Orochimaru yesterday."

"Glad thats taken care of. What brings you here dad?" Naruto said. He and Sasuke stopped their fight and approached Minato.

"I've got something to ask you guys, but wheres Kakashi?" he asked, as Kakashi jumped off the roof where he had been watching the two spar. "Good you're all here. The old Hokages told you guys about soul reapers right?" they nodded. "Good. I'm here to ask if any of you considered becoming one."

"I thought it was a matter of time before you asked them." Sarutobi said as he walked out of the house and approached them.

"Well I'm hoping they don't decline like you three. So what do you guys say?"

"I say what took you so long to ask! Its boring around here! Theres nothing to do except kick Saasuke's ass." Naruto said.

"This is only our third sparring Naruto, and I won last time. But I do agree with you." Sasuke said.

"From what I heard, it does seem like a good use of our abilities." Kakaski said.

"I guess I'll give it a shot too." Sakura said.

"Okay then. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke I'll escort you to the academy for the entrance exam. You guys got real lucky arriving here before the newest year started there." Minato said.

"Wait, what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh! I forgot to mention, I got permission to train one of you, and it'll be him."

"What! Why does he get the special treatment instead of your own son?"

"Well, I heard from Sarutobi you didn't have the easiest time at the ninja academy, and I think they could teach you the basics better than I could. Plus I figured you'd rather train with your friends."

"I guess...but I still think it should be me you train."

* * *

It was a week after taking their entrance exam, and they were putting on their academy uniforms. They had all had passed. Kakashi had started training with Minato the day they took the entrance exam, so they hadn't seen him for a while. As the three of them exited the house had been staying at since their arrival, Sarutobi and the other former Hokages saw them off. "Try to visit on your days off. And Naruto," Sarutobi paused, "Try to take this a little more seriously than you did the Ninja academy. And don't do any pranks."

"How come you're only lecturing me?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sakura and Sasuke don't have the history you do." He looked at the other two. "Try to keep an eye on him you two.

Naruto grumbled about being signaled out as the three of them made their way to the gate to the Seireitei, where the academy was. On their way there, they heard someone call out to them. "Excuse me!" They turned around to see a girl with black hair in pigtails, going to the academy as well based on her clothing. "I see you're going to the academy too. I didn't know anybody else from this part of west Rukongai was going there. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Naruto looked at his friends, then said "Sure we don't mind. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thanks. My name is Momo Hinamori." she said, and walked beside them. They talked as they walked with Momo, except Sasuke who was silent the whole time, until they reached the academy.

Before they entered there was an anouncement. Something about two thousand years and tradition, Naruto didn't pay much attention. Once inside, they found out they weren't all in the same class. Sasuke and Momo were in class one, the advanced class, while Naruto and Sakura were in class two. "Looks like I'm already ahead of you Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Just cause you're ahead of me now doesn't mean it'll stay that way!" Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said walking into his class.

* * *

In Sasuke and Momo's class, their first class was for kido. The class was split into four groups, with one group going at a time, and use the hado they had been taught on the target. In the first group, the only one to hit the target was Momo, and she had only hit the corner, and in the second group a blonde boy hit the target in the center. In the third group a red haired boy had his hado backfire and explode on himself, and had to stay after for extra practice. Finally it was Sasuke's group's turn. He stepped forward concentrated and spoke the incantation, then shouted "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" From the palm of his hand flaming sphere formed and flew towards the target, and, as he expected, hit the center like the blonde boy's.

Meanwhile In Naruto and Sakura's class, they were practicing zanjutsu. First Sakura was up against a shorter girl with black hair named Rukia. Neither showed to have any previous experience with swords. Sakura slashed at Rukia, who blocked thed it. Rukia then retaliated with a slash of her own. Blocking the the slash, Sakura countered with a thrust. Rukia was unable to block the attack, and was hit in her chest.

"Match, Sakura!" their instructor said.

Sakura offered her hand out to help Rukia up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Rukia took the hand. "Yeah. You're pretty good."

"Not really. I just have a lot of fighting expierence. This is my first time using a sword."

"You're still better than me."

Next, Naruto was up against another boy. Though like Sakura he didn't have any experience with swords, he was determined to do well in this class. He started the match with a horizontal slash, then a second slash without giving his oponent a chance to retaliate. He kept up his offensive, leaving his oponent on the defensive, and he quickly overpowered his opponent.

A few more students fought before the class was over, and they went to their kido class. They had split into groups of two to practice thier hado. After reciting the incantation Sakura shouted "Hado 1 Sho!" and Naruto was sent flying back a fair distance. She then aproached him and asked "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Of course I'm fine! Now get ready, its my turn!" He said. He then shouted "Hado 1 Sho!" without saying the incantation. Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself, but she didn't go flying back. She opened her eyes to see the one to go flying had been Naruto. He then got lectured about not trying unspoken hado before acually can perform the hado.

Meanwhile in Sasuke Momo's zanjutsu class they had just watched the red haired boy who had messed up his hado earlier completely overpower the blonde boy who had hit the target. It was then Sasuke's turn, a nd since he had a lot of experience using a sword, he was confident that he would beat his opponent. His confidence proved well placed as he made quick work of his opponent.

* * *

It was after classes were done. There had been a visit from Captain Aizen and his Vice-captain that day, but they just stopped by to inspect the academy and didn't do much. Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to their room, which they shared with eachother and two other people. They entered the room to see their two room mates. Sasuke recognized them from his class. They were the red haired boy, and the blonde boy.

"Hello." the blonde boy greeted. "You must be our room mates. I'm Izuru Kira." he extended his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he shook his hand. He then pointed at Sasuke, "And his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Don't let his 'I-think-I'm-better-than-you' attitude get to you, he just has an ego problem."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Renji Abarai." the red haired boy said as he laid on his bed. "Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile in the girls dorm, Sakura found she shared a room with Momo.

* * *

It was their first break from school, and the three were on their way to visit Sarutobi, when they ran into Momo. She invited them to her house here in Rukongai for watermelon. Sasuke declined saying he didn't like watermelon, but Naruto and Sakura gladly accepted.

When they got there, Momo called out "Hey whitey, I'm here and I brought some friends!"

There was a little boy with white hair sitting on the porch. "I told you to quit calling me whitey!" He looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Who're those two?" the boy asked.

"I told you, they're friends of mine. This my room mate Sakura, and her friend Naruto. They live here in west Rukongai too." she said pointing at them. She then pointed at the white haired boy. "His name is Toshiro, but I like to call him whitey."

The four of them sat down on the porch. Naruto started digging in, and became completely oblivious to the others, ocasionally saying the watermelon was really good. Momo talked about Captain Aizen's visit to the academy, and how strong he was. Toshiro told her to stop calling him whitey and spit seeds at her then asked why she bothered coming here. Momo said it was to visit him, then said someday she was going to be in Captain Aizen's 5th division.

* * *

It was a day two months after the semester had started. Class had ended for the day, and Naruto had gotten into an arguement with his room mate Renji that resulted in the two fighting. Naruto had said he was better aat zanjutsu than Renji since Naruto was best in his class, and Renji had lost to Sasuke earlier that day. The two were about even, with Renji having the better training, and Naruto having actual combat experience. Renji made a upward slash, Naruto dodged, and Renji made a downward slash. Naruto blocked, then slashed at his opponent and was blocked, he pressed his sword against Renji's then attempted to kick him, who managed to back away just in time.

"Hey this is a sword fight! You can't just kick me, thats cheating!" Renji said, attacking with a thrust.

"No its not! I do it all the time in my zanjutsu class! My teachers even compliment me for my doing it!" Naruto said parrying the thrust.

"Fine, kick me all you want! Give me all you best shots! I'll still beat you!" Renji attacked with several slashes that Naruto blocked.

"Ha! you wouldn't stand a chance against my best shot!" Naruto parried Renji's eighth slash, then countered. Renji managed to dodge.

As they fought, Sasuke and Sakura sat off to the side watching the two of them. They heard a voice behind them say "Wow they're both pretty good. I don't think I'd stand a chance against either one of them." They turned around to see Izuru

"They're not that tough. I could beat them both at the same time." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you know you shouldn't look down on Naruto. He's beaten you before." Sakura said.

"Yeah. But I've gotten better since then. Besides, I'm the one in the advanced class."

Meanwhile Naruto and Renji continued to fight. They stared eachother down for a few minutes before they both decided to charge at eachother with a thrust. Both connected at the same time, and were knocked back. They both layed on the ground for a few minutes before laughing. "You're better than I gave you credit for. I had fun." Naruto said.

"Me too." Renji said. "Even though you're not in the advanced class, you're pretty good."

Naruto sat up and said "You're pretty good your self. Anytime you want to spar, let me know."

"I'd like that."

"Looks like its a draw. Which means I'm better than both of you." Sasuke said walking over to the two and he was holding a wooden sword. One of the few things he actually enjoyed was taunting Naruto. And doing so made Naruto fight harder when they sparred. He then got into a fighting stance. "And if you think I'm wrong, I'll take you both on right now." His eyes then turned from black tio red as he activated his sharingan.

'_Whats with his eyes?_' "Don't underestimate me! You may talk big, but you're pretty dumb to want to fight us both!" Renji said.

"Yeah! And if you're using those eyes, then I'm not holding back! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as five more of him appeared, shocking Renji, but he recovered quickly and was grinning. Three Narutos and Renji charged at Sasuke.

* * *

It was four months later Naruto and Sakura were talking as they walked through the hallway. They soon saw Renji talking with Rukia. As they approached, they overheard that the advaned class was going to the living world to fight dummy hollows. hearing this Naruto joined Rukia in complaining. "Thats not fair !Why is it your class is going to the living world? Why do you guys get to fight dummy hollows? Why-"

"Quit your complaining. We're going, cause we're better. Maybe if you were good enough to get into the advanced class, you would be going too." Sasuke said. After that comment, Naruto had to be held back by Sakura as Sasuke walked away with his class.

* * *

Sasuke brought his sword down, slicing his team's dummy hollow in half. His teammates weren't very helpful, but then again, he didn't give them much of a chance, electing to handle it himself. One of his teammates was complaining how he didn't get a chance thanks to Sasuke, while the other, a girl, was admiring how strong he was. Even in death he still had fangirls.

They went to where the 6th years were waiting and found their team was the first done. They waited and more teams showed up, until all but the team containing Renji, Momo, and Izuru were back. The 6th year leader, Shuhei Hisagi, called the called another group of 6th years who were the barrier team, but didn't get a response. Suddenly a huge hollow appeared seemingly out of nowhere and impaled the the 6th year girl Kanisawa. The other 6th year Aoga charged at the huge hollow, but was killed just as easily. Shuhei told everybody to flee, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to run away. As he ran to give Shuhei aid, he was joined by Momo, Renji, and Izuru. The four blocked an attack that would have killed the injured 6th year. Sasuke started running through hand seals, while the other three began the incantation for hado 31. Electricty surrounded Sasuke's hand, and a blade five meters in length extended from it. The others shouted at the same time, "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" and fired a blast of fire at the huge hollow, as Sasuke removed its arm with his chidori sword. After that the five ran from the huge hollow, but soon found themselves surrounded by a large amount of huge hollows. It seemed like the end for them.

Suddenly a blade extended from behind the five of them, impaling the head of one of the huge hollows, killing it. "Sorry for the delay. We've come to assist." a voice said from behind them.

Shuhei was surprised. "You are...5th division, Captain Aizen, and Lieutenant Ichimaru!" he said.

Captain Aizen put his hand on Momo's head. "You stuck it out well. You must have been scared. Everythings alright now. Now you can rest and leave this to us." he said. Him and his lieutenant the proceded to wipe out the huge hollows.

* * *

Well there is the third chapter. Ok things to point out: this chapter was mainly for establishing relationships between the Naruto characters and some Bleach ones, and to cover some of their training. Next Chapter they'll be actual soul reapers. If you're wondering why I left out the incantations for the kido, its because hado 1 doesn't have a known incantation, so I left out the incantation for hado 31. A few of you are probably angry that I ended the fight without telling you the result, but I couldn't decide on who I wanted to win so the the winner is whoever you want to win. Also while most of this story is going to take place in the Bleach world, I do have part of the story planned to take place in the Naruto world. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

The wait is over my readers, for the actual chapter four is here! Sorry I haven't updated for more than a year. I was working on my other stories, as well as Naruto and Sasuke's zanpakutos, which are shown this chapter. I had a few ideas, and it took a while for me to decide which to use, but I decided eventually. This is mostly the same as the preview chapter with a few edits. Also I made an edit in the second chapter. When I was working on it originally, I made an error in the calculations of the time difference between the Naruto and Bleach world in this story. Seems like a big error to me. It originally was Bleach time of 20 years=1 month Naruto time, but for the amount of Bleach years I intended for Minato to have been in Soul Society, it should be 5 years in Bleach=1 month in Naruto.

Before I get to the story something to point out, I've decided that this story takes place after just after Sasuke's fight with Itachi. Just think of it as Sasuke decided not to be an idiot and went back to Konoha after hearing the truth about Itachi. And Naruto hasn't under gone Sage training, since I think that would just be overpowering him in this story.

On the subject of chakra, I somewhat explained that as a type of energy unique to the Naruto world. Also, they still have bodies that are somewhat physical(Hollows can still affect the environment despite being ghosts for example), they can still get tired, and they can still die again. Based on all that and the fact that chakra is a just a combination of stamina, and mental and spiritual energy, I don't see why everybody thinks they shouldn't be able to use chakra in a Bleach story.

And for people asking about Ichigo's pairing, I haven't decided yet. I actually like both Ichigo/Rukia and Ichigo/Orihime just about equally. Sometimes I like one more than the other, then that one more. Whichever I go with may depend on manga I guess. Maybe stuff will happen in it to help my decision. I just hope I don't lose readers when I do decide and its not the one they liked.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Zanpakuto Spirit_"

"**Demon/Hollow**"

* * *

It had been six years since he started the academy, and Naruto had finally graduated. He was finally a soul reaper, and had just taken the division entrance exam. Sakura had been put in 4th division for being very talented with healing kido, while Sasuke, along with Renji, Momo, and Izuru, had been put in 5th division, and from what he heard, Kakashi was 9th seat in 14th division after all his training with Minato. He himself had been put in 13th division.

While he was lead to the room where he would meet the vice-captain, the people he passed in the hall would stare at him, or more acurately, his zanpakuto. It was as long as he was tall. He had been told it was unusually large, but he was still slightly surprised they were staring. He could hear them whisper stuff like "Thats a huge zanpakuto," and "How do you swing one that big?"

As he was walking through the hall he saw a familiar short black haired girl. "Hey Rukia!" he called out. He had gotten to be good friends with her in the academy, but he hadn't seen her since she graduated early after being adopted into the Kuchiki clan.

She turned to look at who called her name, and saw Naruto. "Naruto? You're in..." she hesitated seeing his zanpakuto. "How did you get such a big zanpakuto?" she asked.

"This? It came this big." he said casually. "So how have you been?"

Rukia stared for a few seconds more. He had the biggest zanpakuto she had ever seen, and he acted like it was nothing.

"Hello? Rukia?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hm? Oh! I've been doing well." she said.

"Hey Uzumaki! Stop dawdling and come on!" the man who had been leading him called out when he realized Naruto wasn't following him.

"Sorry!" Naruto called out. "Hey Rukia, if you don't have anything to do, come with me. We can catch up."

"I don't know, I-" Rukia started, but was cut off when Naruto grabbed her wrist, and dragged her with him.

"Come on, its not like you have anything else to do." Naruto came to the room where he was to wait for the division's lieutenant, with Rukia in tow. She was reluctant at first, but they talked for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, they heard someone outside the room. The door opened, a man with spiky black hair walked. "I'm the Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too. Just remember my name, because I'm gonna be a captain someday!" he said with his usual confidence

Kaien laughed. "A captain, huh? Go for it I say! Naruto, right? I like you kid. Anyway, our captain is not in the best of health, so I run things, so its okay if you forget, and accidentally call me Captain Kaien."

"Okay, _Captain _Kaien."

Kaien laughed again. "Forgetting already, eh kid?" He looked at Rukia. "Why don't you show the new guy around Rukia?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

* * *

After being showed around, Naruto decided to see how Sakura and Sasuke were doing, and was in his way to the 5th division barracks. As he was walking there, someone called out to him. "Well if it isn't Mr. huge zanpakuto! What bring you around here?" He looked to where it came from to see Renji sticking his head out of a window.

"Hey Renji, how it going? Wheres Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing alright. As for Sasuke, he was a little angry about something, and said he was going to do some training. If you ask me, hes probably angry at your zanpakuto size, since yours was the biggest of our graduating class, and he was a more than little annoyed when he saw it."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said with a small sense of supierority. "Oh, before I forget, I just ran into Rukia, shes in my division."

"Really?" Renji said. He got a little distant all of a sudden. Though he and Rukia had been good friends, they hadn't kept in touch after her adoption.

"Yeah." Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, tell Sasuke I stopped by." He said walking away, now on his way to see Sakura. When he arrived at the hospital run by 4th devision, he asked a few of the people on duty where she was. Since she was new, he wasn't surprised most of them didn't know who she was. The last person he asked said she was currently off duty, and was at the 4th division barracks, so he headed over there.

He got there, and opened the door, and bumped into someone who was coming out, causing that person to drop what they were carrying. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Naruto said, helping the person up. The person was male, shorter than him, and had black hair.

"No, it was my fault. I was in a hurry, and didn't look where I was going." He began to pick up the fallen objects, and Naruto helped out. "You really don't have to help me out, its my fault for dropping them..."

"No, I bumped into you, its my fault too."

"Thank you. Not many people are this nice to me."

They finished picking up everything. "There you go. Anyway, my names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm in 13th division."

"My names Hanataro Yamada, I'm in 4th division."

"Really? Do you know a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno? She just joined 4th division today, and I'm looking for her room."

"Sakura? Oh yes, I know her. I just met her a little while ago. I think her room is here on the first floor near the back, but I'm not sure. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Thats all right, at least I know what floor her room is on now." Naruto said as he started walking away. Hanataro stood for a minute before remembering he was in a hurry, and quickly ran off.

Naruto headed to the back of the barracks. He looked around and wondered which room was Sakura's. He then thought of something that was garrenteed to get her attention. "HEY SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing he'd gotten her attenion. He looked around, and saw several doors open to see who had just shouted, but none of them were Sakura. Suddenly something struck the back of his head, and he was on the ground holding his head. He turned around and saw Sakura with an annoyed expresion on her face.

"Naruto what are you doing here, and why did you just shout in front of my room like that?" She asked.

Naruto stood up and looked behind Sakura to see an open door. "I was looking for your room, but I didn't know which was yours."

"Did it ever occur to you that you should knock on a few doors, and see who was inside. Maybe they could have even told you which room was mine." Sakura asked. Naruto laughed weakly, informing her the thought never crossed his mind. She sighed. "So what did you come here for anyway."

"I came see how it was going for you, and if you wanted to do something, maybe celebrate our first day as soul reapers."

She thought for a minute. "Okay. What about Sasuke?"

"I already went to see him first, but Renji said he wasn't there. So I guess it'll just be the two of us."

* * *

"Geez, Naruto, you're just as bad as Tsunade!" Sakura yelled at the unconscious, drunken form of Naruto. Sakura was currently carrying Naruto to the 13th division barracks. Their day consisted lunch, a little training, and dinner where they ran into a female soul reaper by the name of Rangiku Matsumoto who invited the two newbies to join her for a drink. She herself was drunk when they met her, but Naruto wanted to join because she said the drinks were on her, which after a while lead him to his current state. They reached the barracks, and Sakura, not knowing where Naruto's room was, dropped him, and left him lying there on the ground out front, thinking it served him right.

"Wow Sakura... Didn't know you liked it rough like that..." Naruto said in a suggestive tone as slept while she was walking away. She was tempted to go over there and kick him a few times after hearing that, but opted against it. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep herself.

* * *

"Ooowww...My head." Naruto moaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw it was morning and he was lying outside the barracks. "Geez, if hangovers are this bad, I never want to drink like that again." he said getting up, and walking into the building. As he was walking in, he saw two people coming. When they got closer, he saw they were Lieutenant Kaien, and Rukia.

"Hey Naruto!" Kaien said as they were approaching. "How come you're up this early?"

"I got drunk last night, and just woke up outside." he answered, and Kaien laughed. "And how about you guys?"

"We're off to do some training." he answered simply.

"Training huh? Mind if I join you two?"

"I don't see why not. You don't mind, right Rukia?"

"N-no sir, of course not." she answered.

"Ok then, its settled. Come on!"

* * *

Naruto walked alongside Rukia, as the two followed Kaien. He was taking them to a place called Mt Koifushi in Hokutan, the 3rd district of west Rukongai. Kaien would occasionally ask Naruto a question about himself. He asked Naruto if he was like Captain Namikaze, if he was from another world. Kaien didn't seem surprised when he answered yes, but was when Naruto said that the captain of the 14th division was his dad.

"What? You're saying that you're the son of Captain Minato Namikaze of 14th division, one of the oldest and most powerful captains of the 14 Court Guard Divisions?" Kaien asked.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded.

Kaien stared at him with a serious face that said 'I don't believe you' for a minute, then started laughing. "Yeah, I knew from the beginning. I was just messing with you."

"So how did know about me being from another world?"

"Your dad is pretty good friends with Captain Ukitake, and they've talked about it before."

"And about me being his son?"

"Well you look a lot like him, and your last name kinda gives it away."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look and asked "What do you mean? We don't have the same one."

Kaien looked away and said "Uh, I-I meant your first name. He said he named his son Naruto." Deciding to quickly change the subject, he realized Rukia had been silent for a while. "Hey Rukia, how come you've been quiet this whole time?" he said as he turned to look at her, but she didn't respond and she seemed to have zoned out. "Rukia." Kaien called out as he walked up to her, but she didn't respond again. "Rukia." he called again, shaking her a bit, still no response. "Rukia!" he said this time whacking the top of her head.

"Owww!" she shouted as she was on the ground with both hands on top of her head for protection. "Wha...What was that for all of a sudden Kaien sir!" she demanded.

"Because you wouldn't respond to me even if I called you or shook you!"

"What if I ended up getting a sleep cramp!"

"Are you telling me you were sleep walking? Get a grip and stop daydreaming! We're almost there." He said as he started walking again.

* * *

The three of them were now sitting down eating lunch. Not to long ago, Kaienhadfought with Rukia a bit, but won easily after she got distracted from seeing a bird taking flight. They were quite until Rukia suddenly asked "Why... Am I here among 14 Court Guard Divisions?"

"C'mon you idiot, you should have realized that by now! To fight and protect!" Kaien said.

"To protect..." Rukia said, then asked "Protect what?"

"What do you mean 'What'? All kinds of stuff. You know, whatever needs protecting!" Kaien said as he continued to eat.

Rukia gave Kaien an unconvinced look and said "That answer sounds pretty vague. Don't you have a more straight forward answer to my question?"

Kaien licked his fingers of any remnants of his food and said "No, there isn't." He stood up and asked "Have either of you two ever heard our captain's philosophy on battles?"

"No." Rukia answered, and Naruto shook his head.

"There are two types of battles. A fight to protect life, and a fight to protect honor. Thats Captain Ukitake's policy. But you know, I think that in the end, both of those turn out to be the same thing."

"The same thing?" Rukia asked.

"Heart."

"Uh, thats lame."

"Hey! I'm being serious here, dammit!" Kaien shoutted at her for the remark. "Fine, then let me ask you this. Rukia, where do you think 'heart' is?"

Rukia made a face as she wondered if the lieutenant was being serious with that question. "Well, um..." she placed her hand on her chest, and said "Its right around here... Isn't it?"

"Maybe, but I think" Kaien started as he walked up to Rukia. "That the heart is right here." he said as he held his fist up. "Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart i born between us. Heart isn't something inside of you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, thats when heart is born. If you were the only person in the world, heart wouldn't exist, now would it?

"Theresno reason to worry about it. If you really want to be here with all your heart, then this is where your heart is. And if your heart is here, then that is your 'reason to be here.' And one last thing Rukia, and this goes for you too Naruto. Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing you absolutely must not do. And that is to die alone.

"Our bodies themself are souls. If we die, our bodies sooner or later turn to dust, and become the reishi that make up the Soul Society. And when that happens, where do our hearts go? They are left with our companions.

"If we leave them withour companions, then our hearts will always live on with them. And thats why both of you, absolutely must never die alone. You both got that?"

They both nodded, and sat there at a loss for words. Naruto was the first to come back to reality, and stood up and picked up his sword from where it was laying next to him. "Okay! I'm all fired up after that whole speech! Lieutenant Kaien! I say you and me form some of that 'heart' between us right now!" he exclaimed as he held his sword at Kaien.

Kaien chuckled at Naruto's exited display. "Alright, if you insist. But I hope you don't plan on holding back. You better give it all you got! Captain Ukitake made me his lieutenant for a reason!" he said.

Rukia remained sitting where she was, but she was smiling. The uncertainty that she had felt earlier hadn't completely disappeared yet, but she now felt as if she would definitely find the answer to her question.

* * *

It was now several months later, and quite a bit had happened. Ever since their first training session, Naruto had often joined Kaien and Rukia for training. The lieutenant was great guy, and they got along together well, even when not training. He also spent a lot of time with Rukia, with whom he was often on duty with. Through Kaien, he also became acquainted with two others by the names of Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. The two would often show up around the lieutenant and annoy him while drunk, but Naruto found them to be okay while sober. The captain had been resting due to his sickness most of the time, but he had met Captain Ukitake once. He had found the man to be pretty nice.

Outside of his division, he would also spend most of his free time with Sakura, with the two either training or just relaxing withtheir time off. Others he would spend time with were Renji, Izuru, Momo, Shuhei Hisagi, whom he had met through the other three back at the academy, and Rangiku, who he later hit it off withand had gone drinking with on several occasions, and usually end the same as the first time much to Sakura's annoyance. Though for some odd reason, Sakura would usually joined the two, though she said it was to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He also stopped by the academy occasionally to see Toshiro, who had entered there while Naruto was in his last year, though he usually got annoyed and yelled at him to leave. Then again, the purpose of those visits were to annoy him. He had acquired quite a few friends in his time here in Soul Society.

However, since becoming a Soul Reaper, he hadn't seen Sasuke much. Although he would run into him occasionally, most of the time he went to get him to hang out, he would have been off doing training somewhere. He also didn't see his dad or Kakashi often, though they were more understandable since they had more responsibilities.

But even though he was now a Soul Reaper, he really hadn't done much except guard duty. He was bored out of his mind most of the time. He wanted to fight some Hollows, or at least for something exiting to happen. He constantly wondered how he was supposed to move up in the ranks if all he did was guard stuff when nothing's going on. Sakura on the other hand, had impressed most of her division with her skills, knowledge, and talent in healing. She was even going to be made one of her division 20th seats. Naruto and their other friends congratulated her for it, but she was modest and said it was only because 4th Division mostly focussed on things other than combat.

Right now, Naruto had taken Sakura to celebrate her recent promotion, and he had Izuru and Momo join them. He tried to get others to join in, but everyone else was busy on duty, exept for Renji and Sasuke, both of which he couldn't find. The party wasn't much, just a large lunch that Naruto said was on him.

"You really didn't have to do this you guys. I told you this is no big deal." she said.

"Come on Sakura! Lighten up, and enjoy yourself. You just got promoted, so you should be more exited." Naruto said.

"He is right. Even if it is just 20th seat, the fact remains that you were still made a seated officer." Izuru said.

"And we've only been out of the academy for a few months! That doesn't happen often, so you should definitely be a little more proud of yourself." Momo said.

"Yeah, but I told you guy before, I only got it because 4th Division doesn't really focus on combat ability. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the promotion, but its a completely different matter than if one of you were made a 20th seat." Sakura protested.

"Listen Sakura, you may not think its a big deal, but this is just like after you got trained by grandma Tsunade. You worked hard at the academy and on duty, and you earned this promotion to show just how good you are." Naruto said. "I can't wait until I'm made a seated officer! That just means I'm one step closer to being a captain!"

Sakura giggled at Naruto's enthusiasm, and said "It doesn't matter where you are, or even if you're dead. You never stop dreaming big, do you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto said with a grin. After they finally managed to get rid of her humble attitude toward her promotion, they had a toast, and enjoyed a large meal as they had planned, talking about some of the stuff they had done lately.

As they ate, a voice nearby "I've been looking for Naruto. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." They turned to the source to see Sasuke and Renji walking up to them.

"Hey! Sasuke! Renji! Where have guys you been? Sit down and relax you two!" Naruto

"Maybe some other time. But congratulations on your promotion Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at her. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "Its been a while, but how about a match? I want to see if all the training I've been doing has paid off."

Naruto was a bit tempted to turn him down, and tell him to join them in celebrating Sakura's promotion. However, the urge to see just how much better he had gotten himself with all of his training he had been doing proved too great. "Alright, fine." he said.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other. They had all headed over to a clear area. Naruto remove his large zanpakuto from the sheath on his back, and Sasuke did the same with his own at his side. "Remember, we agreed to no ninjutsu for this fight." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah I know, you don't have to remind me!" Naruto said.

"Sucks that he agreed to that. I always thought that 'ninjutsu' stuff you guys could do was cool." Renji said. He stood off to the side with Sakura, Izuru, and Momo.

The two began to fight. While Sasuke had the advantage due to the smaller size of his zanpakuto and far more experience with a sword, Naruto's own skills with his had grown over the months since he had started training with Kaien and Rukia. "Ha! Is that all you got Sasuke? From the way you were talking before, I thought you would be a lot tougher than this!"

Sasuke leaped back and and laughed bit. "I was just seeing how strong you've gotten since our last fight, since we haven't fought since back at the academy. I haven't been giving it my all yet."

"Well you better start now, because I don't want to here excuses when I kick your ass!"

"Fine then." Sasuke held his zanpakuto on it's side in front of him.

"Here it comes..." Renji said. Sakura was about to ask what he meant when Sasuke spoke.

"Burn the skies, Benihiryu." The blade and guard of his sword were engulfed in flames for a few seconds before disspating. The blade had grown two inches and the metal was now a crimson color, and the guard had taken the shape of a golden dragon head and the blade was coming out of its mouth.

"What the..." Naruto said upon seeing Sasuke's sword transform.

Sasuke ran at Naruto and slashed at him, but the strike was blocked. Sasuke smirked and shouted "Garyu!" In an instant, flames surrounded his zanpakuto, then started to cut into Naruto's blade.

Naruto jumped back and saw there was a cut in the edge of his blade where it met Sasuke's. It looked to be an inch deep.

"Its my zanpakuto's Shikai." Sasuke said answering the question he knew Naruto was about to ask. "Its name is Benihiryu."

"And what the hell was that last thing you did? I thought you said no ninjutsu!"

"That wasn't ninjutsu. That was 'Garyu,' one of my Benihiryu's abilities. The flames that surrounded it were actually made up of my spiritual energy, and they strengthen the power and sharpness of my sword. Its a pretty simple ability, but I only achieved my shikai recently, so I haven't been able find out what else it can do yet."

* * *

"Hey Kaien, since you're a lieutenant, you know your shikai, right?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Yeah I know it. Why?" Kaien answered.

They, along with Rukia, were heading to their usual spot to do some training. "Could you show it to me?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, sure." Kaien said as he pulled out his sword. "Churn the waters of heaven, Nejibana." he said his zanpakuto glowed, and its shape changed into that of trident.

The other two present stared at the new form of his zanpakuto with amazement. "So, uh... How did you achieve shikai?" Naruto asked.

"Why the sudden interst in shikai? What happened?"

"Well, the other day, a friend of mine and me were fighting each other to see how much stronger we've both gotten since becoming Soul Reapers. In the middle of it, he showed off his shikai he said that he achieved recently. Long story short, he cut my zanpakuto in half with it."

"I see, so you're looking to learn your shikai now too, right? Well, I hate to tell you kid, but I'm not the one you need to ask how to learn it."

"Then who do I need to ask?"

"Your own zanpakuto. Don't forget, these things we use in battle aren't ordinary weapons. These were each made from the person who uses them, and they're a manifestation of our souls. But at the same time, they also have they're own. That sword on you're back isn't just a weapon, but your partner as well. It has its own name,mind and personality. If you want to know what that thing can do, you've got to ask it."

"But, how do I talk to a sword?"

"You're gonna have to find that out youself. Everyone is different, and its easier for some than others."

* * *

A few weeks went by as Naruto tried to talk to his zanpakuto, to try to learn its name so that he could learn his shikai, but he hadn't really made any advances. The problem was, he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He tried just talking to the sword, but nothing. He tried meditating with the sword nearby, but that didn't do anything either. He even tried writing on the sword, though he wasn't surprised when that yielded no results as well. He was currently off duty, and relaxing under a tree, still wondering w ithat he had to do.

"I don't know what the hell I'm supposed do!" he shouted suddenly.

Sitting next to him, Sakura, who he had been hanging out with at the time, sighed. "I wish I could help you, but I don't even know how to talk to my zanpakuto either." she said.

"I just wish I had some idea of what to do! Just a hint, or something! I only know two people who have shikai. One is Lieutenant Kaien, and he says I have to figure it out myself. The other is Sasuke, and I am NOT asking him for help." Naruto said as he leaned back on the tree.

"Well, maybe it is talking, and you just can't hear it with how loud you always are." she joiked, hoping it might at least lighten Naruto's mood.

Naruto however, didn't find the commnt funny, and 'hmphed' then muttered "I'll show that smug bastard. I'll get my shika, then we'll see who laughing." He closed his eyes, and fell asleep shortly after.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto woke up, but didn't open his eyes, as he felt water dripping on his face. He also felt that he was sitting in a puddle. Wondering what was going on, he opened his eyes an found that he was in a familiar dimly lit hallway. "What the hell am I doing here?" he asked out loud. He looked around and noticed something at the end of the hallway. He walked towards it, and saw the large cage with seal that held the Kyuubi that had been sealed in him at birth.

"**Well, its been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?**" the fox said once Naruto entered the large chamber with the cage.

Naruto was a bit shocked to see the demon before him. "Why the hell are you still here? Weren't you supposed to die when I did?" he asked, not particularly happy that the fox was still inside him.

"**And what do you think the the reason a demon such as myself, who is normally imortal, would die when the jinchuriki it is sealed in does?**" the fox asked. Naruto thought but, didn't know what the exact reason was. "**It is because demons such as myself are not just simpily sealed in your body, but your very soul. That is why jinchuriki like you die when we are extracted. To remove us from a jinchuriki's soul, the soul must be removed from the body, and a human's body can not live very long without the soul. So when you died and came to this place called Soul Society, since I wasn't removed from your soul, I came as well.**"

"Well that was an interesting lesson, but I doubt you brought me here to just tell me that, right?"

"**You're right, because I'm not the one who called you here.**"

"Wait, what?" This got Naruto confused. "What do you mean you aren't the one who called me here? Who else could?"

"_I did._" a voice said from behind Naruto. He turned around to see someone leaning against the wall near the entrance of the chamber. The person looked to be a man in his late twenties, and long, spiky orange hair that when down about three inches past his shoulders. His eyes were yellow and slitted like a cats, and had two black markings across each cheek that resembled stripes. He wore an open orange trench coat, and a black shirt and pants. The sleeves of the coat were a bit odd; the right one was short and didn't go past his elbow, while the left one was about a foot longer than his arm. "_Yo._" he said, his voice having easygoing tone.

"Who're you? How the hell did you get in here? And why did you bring me here."

The man moved his mouth as if he said something, but Naruto didn't hear any sound. "_Never mind. Who I am isn't important right now._" he said as Naruto looked confused. "_As for how I got here, I've always been here._" the man said as he grinned at Naruto, and he noticed the man had fangs.

"The hell does that mean?"

"**He appeared here sometime after you came to this world.**" the Kyuubi said.

"_And for why I've called you here, well right now I guess it was just to say 'hi._'" the man said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"WHAT! Thats it!" Naruto yelled suddenly waking up, surprising Sakura. "Huh?" he said as looked around, and realized he was awake now. "That was weird..."

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure right now..."

* * *

"What? Really!" Naruto asked, excitement could be heard in his voice. It was a little more than a week after his meeting with the Kyuubi and that strange man at the seal, and Naruto was being given his first mission.

"Yep. Theres been a hollow detected in south Rukongai, and I'm assigning you and Rukia to the task of dealing with it." Kaien said.

"Are you sure we are ready to handle a hollow on our own, sir?" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry; according to the report, its spiritual pressure isn't all that strong. I think you guys need some field experience on you own, and as your lieutenant and mentor, I have the utmost confidence you two can handle it."

"Alright! You can count on me! I'll take care of that hollow in no time!" Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto and Rukia were now making their way through a forest in south Rukongai to where the hollow was. "This is great! Its just what I've been waiting for! I'm gonna kick that hollows ass!" Naruto said.

"Aren't you worried at all? What if its too strong, and you can't handle it?" Rukia asked.

"Thats unlikely. Kaien said this hollow is supposed to be weak, so it'll be a piece of cake. But if I do get into trouble, I don't have to worry cause you've got my back." Naruto grinned. "We're almost there, right?"

"Yes. The report said it had apparently set up a 'nest' in the clearing not too for ahead, since it hasn't left since it was detected a few days ago." They continued running until they came to a clearing. They looked around but there was no sign of a hollow. The ground was completely covered in leaves. "We should be careful. Since this is its nest, and it hasn't left, its most likely booby trapped."

Before Naruto could reply to her, a voice echoed through the clearing. "**Weeeellll, it looks like I have some visitors! I wasn't expecting anyone, but I hope you'll stay for lunch!**"

"It knows we're here. Be careful."

"Why don't you come out hollow? I'd like to get this over with quickly." Naruto called out to it.

"**Alright! I always did prefer my meals to be quick!**"The hollow called out, and rustling could be seen at the top of the large tree at the other end of the clearing. A creature jumped out and landed at the base of the tree. The hollow looked to be a large lump covered in leaves, and its mask was circular with a tusk-like fang at both ends of its mouth, with red markings lining the edge of its mask, and eight eyes aranged 'X' pattern.

"Keep talking." Naruto said as he drew his sword from his back. "Just leave this to me Rukia." Naruto leaped forward and into the middle of the clearing. As soon as he landed, the hollow began laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"**I didn't think it would be so easy to catch a Soul Reapers!**"

"What are you-" Naruto started, but stopped as he a tried to step forward, and realized he couldn't pick his foot up. "What the hell!"

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Rukia asked.

"My feet are stuck to the ground!"

The hollow's laughter grew louder as Naruto struggled with his predicament. "**Hahahahaha! You can struggle all you want, but you won't be able to move from-**"

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Rukia called out, having done the incantation while the hollow had been distracted. The fireball shot past Naruto, and nearly hit the hollow, but it jumped in time to avoid being hit directly. As the kido attack grazed it, the leaves it was covered in ignited, and spread all over its body. The hollow then apparently threw the flames off its body. "So thats why." she said as she looked at the hollow. The hollow was not as it had seemed at first, its body having been hidden under the leaves it wore. Its body was large and spider-like, and had a shell with four holes that covered its back. "Hado 33: Soka-" she began, intending to use a second kido, but several small creatures rushed past her from all sides, and left sticky threads. Her upper body was now wrapped in the threads with her arms bound at her side, and some web around her mouth, so she was now unable to finish the kido. She looked around and saw several small white spider hollows that resembled the large one.

"**You shouldn't have let your guard down! You might have noticed my little friends coming if hadn't!**"

"Rukia!" Naruto called out.

"**You won't be able to escape from the web. And if you're wondering, I've layed web all over the clearing, and hid it by covering it with the leaves! And I wore those leaves earlier so that my form wouldn't tip you off to my ability!**" it said, then continued hollow's laughter grew even louder now that both Soul Reapers were caught. "**Amazing! I never dreamed I would catch two Soul Reapers so easily!**"

'_I may not be able to move myself, but...'_ Naruto thought as he made the familiar hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he called out. There was a puff of smoke and three more of himself had appeared. Two of them were on the ground while they held up the third one by his feet. The third clone jumped forward at the hollow, but just as he was almost there, several small spider-like hollows like the ones that caught Rukia leaped from each of the holes on its shell. They quickly landed on nearby trees and nimbly leaped across to another, leaving a net made of spider web. "Ha! like that'll stop me!" the Naruto clone said as he sliced the net with his zanpakuto. However, as he cut through it, his sword became stuck in the net, and the clone with it.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anything onther than me or my little friends that touches my web gets stuck, even if its cutting though! Its too sticky to just be able to do that!**" The hollow then lifted one of its front legs, and revealed a foot long blade at its tip. He then stabbed the clone in front, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "**So those copies disappear when I hurt them? Thats too bad; I was looking forward to eating more than two.**" The hollow then leaped forward, and stabbed the two clones and Naruto, causing the clones to disappear and Naruto to fall forward, but he stuck his zanpakuto into the ground for support so as not to get stuck further. "**You just wait there. I always prefer eating women first.**" the hollow said as it started walking toward Rukia.

Naruto was stabbed twice, but the wounds he had just recieved weren't fatal. One in his shoulder, and the other on his leg. "Leave her alone!" he said.

"**Don't worry, you're turn will come soon! You just sit there and savor the last few moments of your life!**"

'_Damn! I can't believe I let all this happen! I should have been more careful! If hadn't just leaped in there, I wouldn't be stuck right now. I'm such an idiot!_' Naruto thought.

"_Yeah, thats what Kyuubi said. And I'm a bit inclined to agree with right now._" a voice said, and Naruto looked up to see the man he had seen at the Kyuubi's cage. "_Yo._" he said with a wave of his hand, his voice sounding as easygoing as it did when Naruto met him, despite the current situation.

"You!"

"_So, seeing as you're not doing too well, want me to lend ya a hand?_"

"Wha...?"

"_First stand up straight, then pull that sword out of the ground there. Next calm down and focus. Once you do that, maybe I'll help you get unstuck._" the man's voice remained easygoing, but now sounded serious and confident.

Naruto didn't know what it was about this man, but he felt complete confidence that listening to him would help him defeat this hollow. He couldn't tell what it was about his voice, but he felt there was no other that he could trust more than it. He knew that he had only met him last week, and yet he felt a familiarity about him as if he had known him his whole life. He didn't understand why he felt all this and more about the man, but without hesitation, he stood up straight and removed his zanpakuto from the ground. He then closed his and calmed down and focused as he said, and he felt the wind start to pick up around him as he did. As his mind cleared, he finally realized just who this man was.

When he opened his eyes the man had vanished, but his voice remained as if he was right next to Naruto. "_Now grasp the hilt firmly, and raise me forward._" As Naruto did this, the wind began to swirl around him, and some of the leaves split in half as if cut down the middle with a sword. "_Now! Call out my name! Its-_"

"Moukomaru!" Naruto called out, and the wind turned into a small tornado around him. This caught the hollow's attention, who had just reached Rukia. It turned around just as the tornado was starting to die down. Everything within where the tornado had been was cleared away, leaving only Naruto standing there. He then turned around to face the hollow, and held his zanpakuto in front. The blade's size remained unchanged, but back of the blade at the tip gained three triangular bades about half an inch long each. The flat of the blade where it met the guard now had three fangs on each side and inch above the middle ones was a tiger's eye gemstone that was embedded in the blade that could be seen from both sides. Connected to the sword's pomel was now an orange and black horsehair tassel and a chain of five fangs along side that.

"**Whats this?**" The hollow asked. Without answering, Naruto leaped into the air towards it. "**Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Your sword will just get stuck again!**" it said as the spiders came out of the holes on its shell, and made a net to catch Naruto.

"If I cut it with a metal blade, I would get caught..." Naruto said, as he held up his sword as he was coming down.

"**Huh?**"

"...But a blade of wind will cut right through that web without getting stuck!" Naruto made a horizontal slash while still coming down. At the same time that was done, a wind could be felt, and the net infront was cut. Naruto landed before the hollow could react, and thrust his blade directly into its face. It screamed in pain before fading away, and the small spiders and web with it. He then fell to his knee, noticing the pain in his shoulder and leg again after forgetting about it. Rukia called out to him now that she was free, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to her. "Moukomaru, huh?" he said looking at his zanpakuto. "Thanks for your help partner."

* * *

Well there is the fourth chapter. It was pretty long compared to the others, but don't get used to it. I only made this as long as I did because of the long wait after the last one. So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? As you can see I decided that Naruto's unreleased zanpakuto would be like Ichigo's, though it doesn't matter in the long run since his zanpakuto is also a constant release too. I'm nearly certain Benihiryu means "crimson flying dragon" and its technique Garyu means "dragon's fang", and Moukomaru means "fierce tiger." Now some of you might wonder, why give Naruto a zanpakuto based off of a tiger? Because I gave Sasuke a zanpakuto based off of a dragon, and dragons and tigers are said to be eternal rivals, and their zanpakuto names symbolize their bond as rivals. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

To The Last Hatake: Who said I forgot Kakashi? As said, he didn't appear last chapter since he is 9th seat, and thus a bit busier than the others. Don't worry about him, he'll get appearances.

To chm01: Whats wrong with Naruto's zanpakuto being a constant release like Ichigo's and Kenpachi's? They're zanpakuto are always in the released form because they can't control their massive amount of spritual energy properly, so I think fits, since this is the same person who couldn't use a regular bunshin no jutsu because he always put too much chakra into it.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Zanpakuto Spirit_"

"**Demon/Hollow**"

* * *

It had now been a few years since he had became a Soul Reaper, and things had been going pretty well for Naruto. He was currently standing outside the 13th Division's barracks with Kaien, and Rukia. He had his zanpakuto and a bag of stuff slung over his back. "I'm gonna miss seeing you guys all the time." he said.

"Yeah, well what can you do in a situation like this? Just don't forget about us while you're in 11th division." Kaien said.

"Don't worry abou that; I couldn't forget you guys if wanted to."

"Take care of yourself." Rukia said

"You too Rukia. Well I better get going." Naruto said as he finished his goodbyes. He had recently been transfered to the 11th division, and was on his way there right now. He wasn't really sure on the reason for the transfer, but he was looking forward to it just a bit. The 11th division was supposed to be the combat division, so he figured he might get more chances at fighting hollows in it.

As he was on his way, he heard someone call out to him. He turned around to see Sakura jogging up to him. "Glad I made it in time. I wanted to see you before you got to the 11th division's barracks." She said.

"Hey Sakura. What is it? You want to walk to the my new division's barracks with me?" he asked her.

"Hell no! I don't want to go anywhere near that place!" she said angrily. "That whole division is full of assholes! They're always making trouble for us in the 4th Division, they always pick on the weaker members of the division! AND ONE OF THEM TRIED TO FEEL ME UP LAST WEEK!" She said each word with rising intensity of anger, and she was clenching her fists tightly as well.

Naruto was now cowering in fear from Sakura's anger. He didn't see Sakura get this mad often, and it would always scare the hell out of him out of habit. Also, if he weren't so terrified at the moment, he would have been pretty annoyed at the people she was talking about.

"But don't worry to much about me. You should be fine, and I can take care of myself. I made sure that guy couldn't walk for a few days." she said smugly. "Would have been longer too, but since its my job, I still had to heal him when I was done." After she finished saying that, she got a look of surprise as she realized something. "Oh! Sorry about that. I came to see you off and wish you good luck, and here I am ranting about my problems."

"No, its fine. We've both been pretty busy lately, and haven't gotten to see each other often. Its nice to spend time like this, just like the old days. Too bad Sasuke is rarely around."

They continued to walk together, talking about stuff that had gone on with them, like Naruto telling Sakura how awesome Kaien was and how he had helped him with developing some of his zanpakuto's abilities, or Sakura telling him that she had also been doing great recently herself. She was a skilled healer due to all of her training from Tsunade when they were alive, and all she had learned here in the Soul Society. Those skills combined with how strong of fighter she was, most in the 4th Division expected to rise through the ranks quickly and become a high-ranking seated officer in the future. After they got closer to the 11th divisions barracks, Sakura decided to part ways, saying she had to get to the hospital to help out, and that she didn't want to get any closer the that den of neanderthals.

"It was still nice seeing you, though!" Naruto said, waving her off as she jogged off.

"You too!" she waved back, before turning a corner.

Naruto stood and stared in the direction she had gone for a minute

"You still haven't told her how you feel yet, have you?"

Naruto nearly jumped at the question that had come from behind him. He turned around to see who it was, and found Renji right there. "Renji! What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" he yelled at the guy.

"Thats a no, huh?" he said, not acting fazed by his friend's reaction, but inside he was laughing. He knew that Naruto wasn't making a scene because he had snuck up on him, but because he had brought up his "secret" crush on Sakura. While the blonde believed that it was a well kept secret, it was quite obvious to all his friends. Renji himself would often tease him about it, and though he wasn't aware, so did Kaien and a few others from the 13th division, as well as Rangiku when they would go drinking. In fact, the only one who didn't seem to know was Sakura herself.

Naruto sighed. "I told you before, shes had a crush on Sasuke since we were kids. I can't interfere with whoever she might like."

"Right." Renji said, unconvinced.

Then something occured to Naruto. "Hey, wait. What are you doing here Renji?"

"I've actually been part of the 11th division for a while now. When I heard about you being transfered here, I thought I'd be the first to welcome you."

* * *

"Well, this is where everyone is waiting." Renji said as they came to a door in the barracks. It was the room for the training hall.

"Everyone? One guy transfering into the division doesn't really seem like something that the whole division should be concerned with. Shouldn't just the captain, lieutenant, or one of the seated officers be enough?" Naruto commented.

"Things are done a bit...diferently here in the 11th division. You'll see what I mean." Renji said as he stepped aside to let Naruto enter.

Naruto gave him a questioning look, not really getting what he meant. He shrugged as he opened the door. No sooner than it was open did Naruto's instincts go off warning him that he was under attack. He saw a speeding object coming right at him, and knew he was indeed under attack. Naruto reacted as quickly as he could, removing Moukomaru from his back, and turning around to get the sword into a position to defend him faster. When the strike was blocked, he saw that it was only the sheath of a sword. "What the hell!"

"Not bad. Your reflexes are pretty good." the person who had attacked him said. Holding the sheath that had nearly hit him, was another male soul reaper with a noticably bald head.

"Ikkaku! You're the one whos gonna fight him?" Renji reacted.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll go easy on the new guy." the bald guy, Ikkaku, said. "Just this once, though."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!" Naruto shouted, not liking the current situation that was occuring.

"Come on in and I'll explain everything." The three of them walked into the training hall. Inside the walls were lined with many of the Soul Reapers of the division. Ikkaku and Naruto stood in the center, while Renji stood over to the side like everyone else. "Welcome to 11th division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd seat."

"Alright, but that still doesn't tell me anything about whats going on here!" Naruto shouted again, not bothering to hide his displeasure at the current situation.

"This is how we greet the new members in this division; by seeing how strong they are. Here in the 11th division, the abilty to fight is everything." Ikkaku said, then fell into a fighting stance as he held his zanpakuto in one hand, and the sheath in the other. "So basically, you have to fight me so we can see how good you are."

Naruto held Moukomaru so that he was in front of him. "Fine then. If you want to see how good I am, then I'll come at you with everything I have!" he shouted before holding his zanpakuto to the side, and running at Ikkaku.

"Thats exactly what I want to hear!" the 3rd seat said before stepping forward and holding out his sheath to block Naruto's first slash. He then swung his own sword at the blonde, who responded by jumping back to avoid the slash. Naruto then thrusted his sword, which Ikkaku dodged by sidestepping. The bald man then held the large sword back with his sheath to prevent a counterattack, and responded with a thrust of his own. Naruto let go of Moukomaru, and ducked under the sword. He then preformed the needed hand seals, and two more Narutos appeared. One of them charged at Ikkaku with a punch, who jumped backwards to avoid the strike. The second clone caught Moukomaru before it hit the ground and ran at Ikkaku to strike him, and the other clone joined him getting ready to try to punch Ikkaku again. However, the two were stopped short as Ikkaku slashed them across their chests. They disappeared into clouds of smoke, and Ikkaku wasn't impressed by the boy's showing so far. '_Is that all to that ninjutsu stuff I heard he can do?_' Suddenly, Naruto ran out of the smokescreen created by the two clones, grabbed Moukomaru while it was still in the air and almost managed to catch Ikkaku off guard. The blonde's sword slash had almost connected with the bald man's chest, but Ikkaku managed to back out of there just in time. Ikkaku began to laugh. "Thats it! Thats what I want to see! You've got lots of guts, trying something like that! But I hope that that isn't the best you can do!"

"Well then you won't be disappointed, because I'm just getting started!" Naruto said as he ran forward and slashed at Ikkaku who blocked it with his sheath again. The bald man then usd his sword and attempted to stab Naruto, who jumped up and over his opponent. "And now, Tora Tsume!" he called out, and wind started to circle around his blade. He swung his large sword, which Ikkaku leaped back again to avoid being slashed. Naruto didn't look all that worried that his attack had apparently been evaded, and even smirked. "Its not easy trying to avoid a tiger's claws!" he said, confusing everyone at first, but they quickly figured out what he meant. Despite not being hit by the sword, Ikkaku's shihakusho was now cut open on the chest.

"What the? But the new guy's sword never even connected with Ikkaku." one of the Soul Reapers present stated.

"Is he a lot faster than he looks?"

Ikkaku looked down at the cut on his uniform, then over at Naruto's sword, which still had the aura wind circling. "So, this is the work of your Zanpakuto's special abilaty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Naruto said, remembering when he had worked out this move, Tora Tsume, with Kaien.

-Flashback-

"Nice job, Naruto!" Kaien congratulated him on the display of the boy's technique.

"Thanks! I'm up to a meter and a half now!" Naruto said. In his hand, Moukomaru had an auro of wind circling it, whic soon died down.

"If you were any stronger, I might be worried about the next time we fight." the lieutenant said with a chuckle.

"What was that!" the blonde asked in an iritated tone.

Kaien ignored Naruto's question, and took a sip of the drink he had brought with him. "Your 'Tora Tsume' is a useful technique, despite your inexperience."

"Definitely! It uses the wind to increase its cutting power, which isn't all that impessive on its own. But that wind does a lot more than just make it cut better! It also grants the sword extra reach with a blade of wind thats almost invisible, making it longer than an enemy might think!"

Kaien nodded. "Just don't forget it's biggest weakness; that blade only exists while you're swinging the sword, so you can't just hold it out in front of you and hope that your opponent will run into it. And don't use the extension too much, since the more you use it, the more chance a skilled opponent might notice it and catch on."

"Right."

-End Flashback-

'_I can get that extension to a maximum of two meters now, but I'll have to keep its use to a minimum so he doesn't figure it out just like Kaien said._" Naruto thought to himself. He then held his zanpakuto in front of him, ready to continue the fight. Before , he heard some of those watching talk about the fight.

"He did that with zanpakuto's ability? What a weakling!" One spectator said.

"Yeah, people like him don't belong here!" Another said.

"Maybe he should be in the 4th Division!" a third said, which caused most watching to break into laughter.

Naturally, Naruto didn't like what was being said about him or his zanpakuto. "Hey! Any of you have a problem with what my Moukomaru can do, come say it to my face! I don't care what you assholes think, I'll fight however I want!" he declared to the spectators. "And I'll kick anyone's ass who has a problem with that! No one looks down on Naruto Uzumaki!"

At Naruto's little speech, Ikkaku began to laugh. "I like your attitude at least, but can you back up all that big talk you just gave?"

"Damn right I can! And I'll start with you to prove my point!" Naruto ran forward, slashing downward with his sword. Ikkaku avoided the attack by stepping to the side since he was still unsure about the ability of Naruto's zanpakuto. As his zanpakuto hit the ground, Naruto wasted no time in trying to kick Ikkaku. His opponent jumped back a bit to avoid the kick, and then lunged at Naruto, who jumped across to the other side of the room.

"Running away after all that big talk?" Ikkaku taunted as he lunged at the blonde again.

"Who said I was running?" Naruto responded. He then swung his sword horizontally as he yelled out "Kazeken!" From where his sword was swung, a blade of wind flew forward at his opponent. Seeing the approaching attack, Ikkaku ducked so that the attack flew over him and leave a hole where it hit on the wall. "I'm not done yet! Kazeken!" Naruto called out he swung the sword vertically this time. The blade flew toward, leaving a trail on the floor, and Ikkaku stepped over to the side to avoid it. "Kazeken!" Naruto said as he used the attack again, this time swinging the sword three times, sending three blades at Ikkaku this time.

Ikkaku dodged each blade, and finally reached Naruto's position, and swung at him. Naruto, expecting the sheath since that hand had previously held it, raised his arm to block. However, the hand now held the sword, and Naruto just barely managed to pull his arm away in time and duck to avoid the blade.

"Oh, so you managed to dodge." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, I did. I hope you didn't think you were gonna get me with that trick." Naruto replied. "Maybe you should use you shikai as well. Might make things more interesting."

"You sure about that? I'm having fun right now; I don't want to end the fight so soon."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! I told you before; no one looks down on Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you. Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku called out as he slammed his sword into his sheath. Wind briefly spiraled around his weapon as it transformed into what appeared to be a spear. He grinned wildly as he asked "Ready to continue?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nod.

* * *

"OW!" Naruto cried out in pain as Hanataro wrapped bandages around his many wounds.

"Does somewhere else hurt as well?" Hanataro asked.

"No, but you wrapped that one a bit too tight."

"Oh, sorry!" he said as he loosened them a bit. "Is that better?" he asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Ikkaku sure did a number on you." Renji commented. "You didn't stand a chance against him after he released his shikai."

"Yeah, well he won this time, but I'll kick his ass soon enough." Naruto said. "I'll just train like crazy and I'll be better than him in no time!"

"Those are some big words coming from the loser of the fight." the person in question said as he entered the room. He had a large amount of bandages wrapped around his stomach, but was in much better condition than the blonde. "I warned you ahead of time. I got a bit too carried away after releasing."

"Hey don't talk so big! I messed you up pretty bad with that last Rasengan!"

"But you still ended up being defeated." another voice said from outside. Shortly after, another man came in. He wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform, along with an orange piece of clothing around his neck. He also had four colorful feathers around his right eye.

"Shut up you! I didn't see you fighting me there!" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at the newcomer.

"Thats enough Yumichika." Ikkaku said. "Regardless of who got hit with what, I'm the one that came out of that fight victorious." Naruto stopped his complaining and calmed down, but still scowled at the bald man. "That said, you did pretty well. I had fun, and I'm looking forward to you getting better. I'll take you on any time you want."

"Alright. Just don't get too comfortable with this victory."

"We'll see. Welcome to the 11th Division."

* * *

Well there is the fifth chapter. So what did you think of the fight between Naruto and Ikkaku? Ikkaku is stronger, but you know how he likes to hold back for the fun of the fight. And what did you think of Moukomaru's two abilities? They'll be two of its primary attacks. For those that don't know, Tora Tsume means Tiger Claw(hence Naruto's comment after using it), and Kazeken means Wind Sword. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Zanpakuto Spirit_"

"**Demon/Hollow**"

* * *

Ikkaku stood still as he faced his two opponents. Hozukimaru was released, and he held his ground as one of them rushed at him, the other going for Yumichika. He raised Hozukimaru and parried the attack with its blade. As his opponent's large blade was deflected, he had his weapon split into its three segments. His opponent had difficulty dodging them, but managed to avoid the blade.

Meanwhile, Yumichika avoided his own opponents attacks as he released his Fuji Kujaku and jumped over the large wip-like blade of his opponent. He stayed at a distance and watched his opponent, waiting for an opening to get in close.

Back with Ikkaku, he had leaped back as a wind blade flew at him. "Not bad Naruto! You're lasting a lot longer than you used to! All that training must be paying off!" he taunted.

"Ah, just shut up and keep fighting! I haven't even gotten started yet!" the blonde replied. "Tora Tsume!" Naruto swung his sword, with Ikkaku ducking below the invisible blade and rushing at his opponent. Naruto was ready for this, and pulled one of his hands from his sword and formed a Rasengan. Ikkaku saw this, he rolled to the side so as not to be directly in front of him. However, he wasn't expecting that Naruto hadn't meant to use the technique on him, and Naruto planted into the ground, causing dirt to fly up and create a smokescreen.

Naruto ran out of the smoke at the bald Soul Reaper, who blocked his sword with his own weapon. "Nice try Naruto," Ikkaku said as he kicked the blonde away and jumped up as the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke. "But I already knew that wasn't the real one." As the smoke cleared, he saw three Narutos, two with a Rasengan each, and one holding Moukomaru with both hands. Ikkaku landed, and prepared to defend himself from the blonde Soul Reaper's oncoming assault.

All three Narutos ran at Ikkaku. As they got close, Ikkaku was preparing to dodge the first two and attack the one with the sword. However, this plan was interrupted as he felt two pairs of arms come up from the ground to hold his legs in place. "So that was your plan all along, was it?" he asked as he stabbed Hozukimaru into one of the hands. It disappeared, and he rammed the other end into the stomach of the first Naruto, causing it to stumble, before spinning his weapon so that the blade struck his head. With one leg free, he stabbed the other arm while simultaneously kicking the second Naruto away. Now that he was free, he brought his weapon to strike the real one. The blade was just an inch from Naruto's throat. "Looks like I lost." he said.

Behind him was another Naruto, with the blade of his zanpakuto held near Ikkaku's own neck. "No, its a draw. That ones just a clone." Naruto said as the one behind his opponent disappeared as Ikkaku lowered his weapon.

"You really have gotten a lot better in the years since you joined 11th division. I just might have to start fighting you seriously soon."

"You looked like you were already serious out there. Maybe you're losing your touch."

"What was that?"

Before their banter could continue, they were approached by another member of the division. "Excuse me! 3rd Seat Madarame, 5th Seat Ayasegawa, 6th Seat Abarai, and 7th Seat Uzumaki! Your presence is required by Captain Zaraki!" he announced to them.

* * *

In the years since joining the 11th Division, Naruto had really grown in strength, rising to become the 7th seat of the division. And he owed a lot of the growth to Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. He was actually just as strong as Renji, but let his red haired friend keep the position since he had been in the division longer. The four of them were pretty close, usually training and working together, or just spending time off together.

"Wonder what the captain wants with us." Renji said.

"Who knows." Ikkaku answered. "If we're lucky, we'll get a mission with a really tough fight."

"That'd be great." Naruto said. "If thats the case, you can just leave all the fighting to me, since I'll finish it before you guys get a chance to do anything."

"Hey, hey, don't think we'll just let you get to have all the fun!"

Before their conversation continued, they ran into a young looking girl with pink hair. It was Yachiru Kusajishi, the lieutenant of thier division. "Hey Kenny! Cueball and the others are here!" Yachiru called out to the captain. Ikkaku was about to react to what the child had called him, but was held back by Yumichika.

When Naruto had first met the captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, the man had scared the hell out of him. He had been afraid that the captain would kill him. That man cared for very few things other than fighting, and he just seemed to always radiate bloodlust. But over time, Naruto had grown used to the man, and had grown to respect him. But the man still scared the hell out of him.

The four of them entered the captain's office. Kenpachi stood there waiting for them. "So what do you need us for, captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"There have been reports of a mysterious hollow in Rukongai." Kenpachi stated. "The Head-Captain has ordered a small team to be formed from members of the 11th, and another division and hunt it down."

"So what do we know about this hollow?" Yumichika inquired.

"There was no information on it. Thats why captains aren't allowed to go after it yet, or I would have gone to fight it myself."

"So what is the other division that will be helping us?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know that either. They just informed me to pick some members of my division for this mission."

"Well, whatever this mysterious hollow is like, its not gonna stand a chance against one of us." Ikkaku said.

* * *

"C'mon, lets go." Ikkaku said. The four of them stood at the gate of west Rukongai, ready to depart.

"Shouldn't we wait for our backup?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, they'll just get in the way. We don't want the members of some other division stealing our fun."

"I don't care, but whatever you say."

"Besides, we won't need their help anyway." Renji added.

"Well then, lets not waste anymore time." Yumichika said. And with that, they headed out to find this mysterious hollow.

* * *

About an hour after the four of them departed, several other soul reapers walked out of the gate to the seireitei and into west Rukongai. The apparent leader of the group looked around for the group, butfound none of them. She clenched her fist. "Oh, they better have_ not_ left us behind." she said, the other members of her division backed away from her out of fear.

* * *

Naruto stopped walking and looked back the way they had came, a feeling of uneasiness coming over him. "Whats wrong?" Renji asked, noticing how uncomfortable his blonde comrade seemed.

"I'm not sure why, but I've got a bad feeling about something." Naruto answered.

"Its probably nothing. We're nowhere near the district we're supposed to search." Yumichika told him.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said, bur not feeling much better. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that we messed up, and I'm gonna pay for it later..."

"C'mon, whats the worst that could happen?" Renji asked.

For some reason, that only made Naruto feel worse.

* * *

The next day, the four of them were searching the area the hollow was reported to be in. "So what do you think this hollow will look like?" Naruto asked, striking up a conversation.

"Probably ugly. Hollows usually are." Renji replied.

"Quiet you two." Yumichika said, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "I smell a hollow, and its not too far from here."

"Well, that was fast." Ikkaku remarked. "I was worried that we'd have to look everywhere before we caught a wiff of this one."

"Thats if this is the one we're looking for." Yumichika. responded. "Although its pretty likely that this is the one. Its scent smells... strange."

"What do you mean?" Renji inquired.

"I don't know how to put it, but it smells different."

"Then lets be on our guard." Ikkaku ordered them.

As they followed Yumichika, they came to a clearing, and the 5th seat stopped, and put his hand near his zanpakuto. "It should be around here, but I don't see it." The other three all reached for their weapons as he did. They all searched the area tensely, then suddenly jumped into the air as something burst out from under where they had been moments before.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji called out as his zanpakuto grew from a normal sized katana to a large wip-like sword.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku called out as he released his zanpakuto as well.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." Yumichika called out as his sword changed into four sickle-like blades that were hinged together.

"Lets go Moukomaru!" Naruto shouted out as he pulled his own zanpakuto off of his back. Since his was already released, it didn't change shapes like the other three.

They landed a good distance away as they looked on at their enemy. It was large and humanoid, at least thee times the size of any of them, and had two sets of arms, one large and muscular pair that went down from its shoulders to the ground, and a second pair coming out from around his stomach. It also had two faces, one on its head, and one on its stomach between its second set of arms, both having a different mask.

"Looks like we found the thing." Renji said.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shut up you two." Ikkaku said. "So, which of us gets to fight this thing?"

However, before they could make their decision, the hollow ran at them, swinging one of its large arms them. Naruto and Renji leaped in one direction while Ikkaku and Yumichika went in the other. The hollow looked at both pairs before deciding to attack Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Leave this one to me." Ikkaku said as he charged at the hollow. Despite it large size, it proved to be more agile than it looked and avoided Ikkaku's strikes easily. It then caught Houzukimaru below the blade with one of its lower arms, and attempted to punch him with one of its larger arms. Ikkaku tried to kick the hollow in its lower face, but his foot was caught by the other arm, and Ikkaku took the punch the large arm and let go of his zanpakuto as he went flying. "That hurt, but I'm alright." Ikkaku said as he got back to his feet. "This thing is tough. Thats good. Looks like I don't have to worry about this being to easy."

Then, the hollow suddenly did something unexpected. The mouth of its lower face opened, and a larger tongue came out and wraped around Houzukimaru, and the creature swallowed the zanpakuto whole.

"My Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku called out angrily. He didn't want to lose his zanpakuto, and rushed at the hollow.

"Ikkaku! Don't be to rash right now!" Yumichika called out to his long-time friend.

As the bald Soul Reaper ran at it, the hollow did something else unexpected. It put its lower hands together, and did something Naruto recognized all too well: it weaved a series of hand seals. The mouth of its upper head opened, and a blast of water came out of its mouth and formed a large serpent-like dragon that slammed into the the two Reapers

"What the hell!" Naruto let out in shock at what he had witnessed.

The hollow then made a series of different hand seals, and its lower mouth shot out mud that trapped the 3rd and 5th seats.

"Hey, was that what I think it was?" Renji asked.

"Ninjutsu? Sure semed like it." Naruto replied.

"But how can that thing do that? Only you, Sasuke, Sakura, and you dad can do that stuff, and that cause you're not originally from this world." Renji said. "I remember that stuff never worked for me when you tried to teach me."

The hollow then walked over to the incapacitated Yumichika, and its lower face's mouth opened and it devoured Fuji Kujaku as it had done with Houzukimaru. The 5th seat struggled, but was unable to do anything to prevent his zanpakuto from suffering the same fate as Ikkaku's.

"And on top of ninjutsu, this thing seems to have an appetite for zanpakutos." Renji added.

"Lets just see that thing try to eat my Moukomaru." Naruto said, daring that thing to even try. The hollow now ran at Naruto and Renji, and the two went in serarate directions. "Kazeken!" Naruto called out as he swung his sword and a wind blade shot at the Hollow. The atack did little more than leave a shallow cut, and the hollow decided to go after Naruto. "Damn, that thing's skin must tough for the Kazeken to do that little. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" About a dozen clones of Naruto appeared, and two of them each made a Rasengan and ran at the hollow.

The hollow simply swatted the two aside before they reached him and the two disappeared, and it made several hand seals and a jet of water shot out of its mouth and hit several of the clones destroying those ones as well. It was out to run at Naruto again, when the whip-like Zabimaru wrapped around its legs, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Thanks Renji! Tora Tsume!" Naruto called out as it ran towards the the hollow and swung his sword at it, which was now srounded by its wind aura. Unable to see the near-invisible blade of wind, it didn't do anything to defend itself. Suddenly a large amount of blood spayed out and it roared in pain as one of its larger arms was severed from its body just above the elbow. Naruto then fell back to a safe distance.

The hollow glared at Naruto, and it ran at the Soul Reaper faster than it had before. It was enraged, and was intent on doing more to him after it devoured his zanpakuto. Suddenly, the a new arm grew from where its old one had been, only this one was different than what it had looked like. On its arm now was blade that grew past its fist and went up past its elbow.

"Thats can't be good." Renji said.

"You think?" Naruto yelled back sarcastically. His remaining clones attempted to protect him, but they were easily cut down by the creatures new weapon. Naruto attempted to strike him again, but the near-invisible wind blade was parried by the bladed arm. Renji ran to his friends aid, but when he swung his whip like sword at it, it caught the blade, and pulled Renji towards it and punched him away. It then turned its attention back to Naruto.

The hollow ran back at naruto, and caught him by the throat with one arm, and struck him with a powerful punch. However, it turned out to have just been a clone, and it disappeared into smoke after it was hit. Naruto then came up from behind with a Rasengan, but the creature surprised him with its reflexes as it quickly turned around and slapped him away with the back of its non-baded hand. Naruto was knocked to the ground, and the hollow was upon him in moments. It then stopped and stood above Moukomaru, which Naruto had dropped as he was sent flying, and the mouth of its lower face opened as its long tongue came out.

"Damn... Sorry I failed you, buddy." Naruto appologized as he struggled to get up, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time to save his partner.

However, before the hollow's tongue could wrap itself around Moukomaru, it went flying as it was struck by the fist of a certain pink-haired Sou Reaper that Naruto recognized all too well.

"Sakura!"

"You all right?" she asked as she helped the blonde up.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Naruto said.

No sooner had he said that, the pink haired girl's fist connected with his own face. "Whats the big idea leaving me and my team behind!"

"I'm really sorry Sakura..." Naruto apologized as he cowered in fear. "It was Ikkaku and the others! Its their fault we left without waiting for you!"

"Whatever." the girl said, her anger disipating. She the turned to look at the hollow. "Hanataro, you and the others help Ikkaku and Yumichika. I'll help Naruto and Renji fight this thing."

"Yes ma'am!" Hanataro said, forgetting his fear of the pink haired girl, and heading over with the other members of the 3rd division that had came to help the two incapacitated Soul Reapers.

"Careful Saukra, that thing eats zanpakuto, and it can use ninjutsu for some reason!" Naruto warned her.

"I see. This thing is definitely dangerous, so I better not hold back. Beauty that conceals thorns," Sakura said she held out her zanpakuto in front of her. "Nobarahime!" There was a glow as the zanpakuto was released. A rose bloomed from the guard, and part of the blade of the sword turned pink. Two pink ribbons that were a foot long eacg came down from the guard, and there was a small green stem coming from the end of he hilt with thorns on it. There were also several other rose petals that floated around the sword. "This is my zanpakuto, Nobarahime; one of the two most beautiful blades in all of the Soul Society." she said.

* * *

_**Omakes**_

**Roomates**

The Kyuubi sat in its cage, slowly falling asleep as it often did. There was little else that it could ever do. Just as as its eyes closed, and it was about to fall asleep, someone called out to him.

"_Hey there, Kyuubi. Whats going on with you?_" Moukomaru asked as he entered the large hall where the Kyuubi's cage was.

"**What do you want?**" Kyuubi asked irately.

"_Nothing really. I'm bored, and feel like talking._" Moukomaru responded as he leaned on the wall across from the cage and sat down.

"**Don't you have better things to do than bother me?**"

"_Not really. Naruto's inner world kinda sucks thanks to you. If it weren't for you and your cage, this place wouldn't be some crappy sewer looking place._" Moukomaru said. "_So since its your fault, you owe me since this is my home you ruined._"

The Kyuubi groaned. "**Your so insufferable. Fine, what should we talk about?"** it asked very angrily. It was growing increasingly more annoyed, just as it often did when dealing with the zanpakuto.

"_I don't know. I just noticed you were about to fall asleep, so I figured I talk to you before you did._"

"**...So what you're saying is, the only reason you struck up this conversation was because you saw that I was just about to fall asleep.**"

"_Sounds about right._" Moukomaru answered. The tailed beast's arm flew out of the cage in an attempt to kill the zanpakuto, but it was futile as he sat far out of the Kyuubi's reach.

"**I hate you so much.**" the Kyuubi said, malice could be heard in its voice.

"_I love you too, roommate._" Moukomaru said with a grin.

**Zanpakuto Introductions**

"Hey there everybody!" Naruto yells. "Bet you guys are wondering all about the details of our zanpakuto's in this story, right?"

...

"Well, starting with this chapter, the author decided to have us tell you guys about them! And we're starting with my Moukomaru!"

"You don't have to be so loud about it, Naruto." Sakura says.

"Right." Naruto answers. "Anyway, my Moukomaru is a wind-type zanpakuto, and is always in its released state. Its a big sword, but I don't have any problems swinging it around." He says while demonstrating.

"I'll take the next part of this explanation." Sakura says. "Moukomaru's special ability is to create razor-sharp blades of wind. Its Tora Tsume attack surrounds the sword with its wind, making it even sharper than it already is, but the true threat of it is that it also creates an almost invisible extension to the blade. Naruto can control the length of the extension, but can't go past whatever his maximum length is. However, the extension only exists when he swings the sword."

"I guess I'll join in." Sasuke says. "His second attack is Kazeken, which creates a blade of wind that flys at the idiot's enemy when he swing the sword. Its a lot more noticeable than the blade his other attack creates, but on the positive side, it lets him attack beyond the maximum length of Tora Tsume's extension."

"And while those two might not seem like much, don't worry! I'm working on a secret, super powerful, killer technique! So whoever gets unlucky enough to face me once its done better watch out!" Naruto exclaims. "Anyway, Moukomaru's spirit takes the form of a man with tiger-like characteristics. And as for his personality, hes pretty cool, but he never takes anything seriously!"

("How is that any different from him?" Moukomaru asks Kyuubi inside Naruto's inner world.)

"What I'd like to know is why we started with your zanpakuto, when we've already learned about what it can do last chapter." Sasuke says. "We should have started with my Benihryu." he says as he holds up his sword.

"What was that?" Naruto asks, sounding irritated.

"Or my Nobarahime!" Sakura says as she holds up her own weapon. "It just debuted in this chapter."

"You too, Sakura?"

"Well, we could have also started with my zanpakuto." Kakashi says as he appears.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what _is_ your zanpakuto, anyway?" Naruto asks, and Sasuke and Sakura lean in curiously. "Unlike us, you haven't used yours yet in this story."

"Oh? You want to see it? Alright then." Kakashi says as he pulls out his zanpakuto. "Now, Bi-Oh, look at that, we're out of time!" he says then disappears as he flash steps away.

"HEY! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura yell out in unison him.

* * *

Well there is the sixth chapter. Sorry I had to have Ikkaku and Yumichika take a dive, but I want Naruto, Sakura and Renji to handle this fight. The name of Sakura's zanpakuto, Nobarahime, should mean "Wild Rose(Nobara) Princess(Hime) if I'm not mistaken. Its one of my favorite of the zanpakuto I've created, and I've put quite a lot of effort into it's abilities as you'll see next chapter. Also, what do you think about my omakes? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Wow, I got this chapter done surprisingly fast. Guess thats what a lot of free time can do. Though I doubt I'll be able to get the next chapter out as quickly.

To shadywon08: I wouldn't say they got worse. Its like you said, hand to hand is harder against someone with a weapon. And Naruto has never really been an expert a taijutsu anyway. Hes strong, and hes pretty good, but I think he'd easily be outclassed against someone who is actually skilled in the area like Lee and Neji. As for Sakura, her taijutsu was pretty much just "punch it really hard."

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Zanpakuto Spirit_"

"**Demon/Hollow**"

* * *

"Beauty that conceals thorns," Sakura said she held out her zanpakuto in front of her. "Nobarahime!" There was a glow as the zanpakuto was released. A rose bloomed from the guard, and part of the blade of the sword turned pink. Two pink ribbons that were a foot long eacg came down from the guard, and there was a small green stem coming from the end of he hilt with thorns on it. There were also several other rose petals that floated around the sword. "This is my zanpakuto, Nobarahime; one of the two most beautiful blades in all of the Soul Society." she said.

"You sure you can handle yourself, Sakura?" Renji asked as he joined the two.

"You should be asking yourself that, _6th Seat_ Abarai." Sakura said. "And if you're going to doubt my abilities, then please reffer to me by rank."

"Hey, you may be a 4th Seat, but its in the weakest division! I'm just trying to look out for a friend's safety!"

"Weakest division! I dare you to say that to my captain!" Sakura returned.

"Hey guys, can you save this for later?" Naruto asked. "Thats things getting back up now."

The other two nodded, and turned to face the hollow as it stood back up. Sakura's punch had connected with its upper face, and its masked had cracked slightly. Wasting no time, dashed at the three of them, who stuck together as the lured it away from Hanataro and the others. Not caring about him, it followed the three of them as they got a good distance away from the rest of their teams.

As the ran, Sakura suddenly turned around and it was almost upon her. "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" she called out as she shot a fireball from her palms and hit the hollow in its upper face again. It was disoriented, giving Naruto and Renji a chance to circle around it. However, as they were behind it about to connect with their swords, it leaped into the air and the two knocked into each other. As it was comming down, Sakura held up her Nobarahime on its side. "Disperse." she said, and the petals of the rose on its hilt all split off and surrounded the three. "Shoheki o bara!" she called out. As the hollow came down, ready to strike them with its bladed arm, it was blocked by a pink flash in the area of the rose petals where it struck.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Thats one of my Nobarahime's abilities; my Rose Barrier. I can use the rose petals to create a barrier. And the petals can be used for more than just defense." At that, the petals all flew at the hollow, and cut into its skin where they made contact, and it fell back.

"Thats just like Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura." Renji commented at the sight.

"I wouldn't say that. Captain Kuchiki's Zanpakuto is a lot stronger than mine. He has a lot more petals than me, and his has much more offensive power than Nobarahime." Sakura said. "But, that doesn't mean its weak. While it doesn't have the kind of power that his has, it has still has more than a few other tricks." she explained as the hollow got back to its feet.

"Sounds great. Now lets finish this thing off." Naruto said, then leaped forward and called out "Tora Tsume!" as he wind spiraled around his sword. The hollow blocked with his bladed arm, but this was not unexpected as Renji came around on the other side. His whip-like blade extended and went at the hollow, wrapping around its free arm. While the two of them subdued it, Sakura then ran at the the hollow from behind. While their assault would have worked on a normal hollow, this strange hollow was not one of them. It then made a series of handseals with its free, lower arms. From behind it, a large wall of earth rose up from the ground to block Sakura's sword.

The hollow then finally knock Naruto aside, then pulled Renji towards him by grabbing his sword and giving it a good yank. Then suddenly its other arm was severed as the invisible blade of wind from Moukomaru sliced through it. It screamed in pain at losing another arm. Then, the earth wall it had created before shattered to bits as it was destroyed by Sakura's punch. Sakura then ran out though the debris, ready to kill the hollow. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the hollow's arm grew back. Like last time, the new limb now possessed a blade on the arm, which was now stuck through Sakura's chest.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Renji called out to her, both fearing the worst.

However, Sakura suddenly glowed pink, and dispersed into Nobarahime's rose petals, and they flew at the hollow and cut into its skin as it circled around it. "I call that my Nobara Bunshin." the real Sakura said, then leaped out from her hiding place among debis and again punched the hollow in the face. Her rose petals then returned to her sword as she stuck her hands in front of her. "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" she called outas a fireball shot into its face as it still fell to the ground. "And Hado 33 Sokatsui!" she followed up as blue flames shot from her palms and the flames engulfed the hollow. Smoke flew into the air from where it landed. She backed up a bit, ready to ready to fight back if it was still alive.

"Did you get it?" Naruto asked tensely.

Something then flew out from the smoke, and wrapped around Sakura's leg. The hollow the leaped into the air, and used its tongue to slam Sakura into Naruto and Renji.

"Damn, this thing is tough." Renji comment as he got back on his feet.

"I guess it would have to be to be able to fight like this against seated officers like ourselves." Sakura stated.

"And we know that its no ordinary hollow, too." Naruto added. "I still don't get how its able to do jutsu.

As if hearing Naruto's comment, the hollow made a series of handseals with its lower arms, and water shot from the mouth of its upper face, and formed a dragon and flew at the Soul Reapers. As they avoided it, it then made more handseals and stck its large hands into the ground, and pulled up an larger portion out of the ground in the form of a giant boulder. wasting no time, it threw the boulder at Naruto, who barely managed to dogde it.

"Hey guys, I've got a plan." Sakura says. "Renji, can you use Zabimau to hold its arm again?"

"Yeah. No problem." Renji answered.

"Great. Naruto, while me and Renji hold it, you go in for the kill. But make sure you take out its lower hands quickly, or it will just use that earth wall like it did with me."

"Got it. But how are you going to hold it down?"

"Like this." Sakura said as she held sword in front of her so that its blade was pointing straigh up. She then spun the sword so that the blade was aimed down. "Nobarahim Niishiki," she said, and the blade glowed pink, then disappeared. Then the stem that had been on the end of her hilt began to grow in length, and turned into a green whip covered in many thorns. "Thorn Whip."

She and Renji then dash at the hollow from both sides, and their Zanpakuto both wrapped around the arms of the hollow as planned. Naruto then ran at the hollow, calling out "Tora Tsume!"

Knowing what was coming, the hollow put its lower hands together to do the earth wall jutsu again, but suddenly, its left hand fell to the grown as a wind blade flew from Moukomaru as Naruto used his Kazeken. The hollow cried out in pain and held its arm as Naruto continued to run at it. It struggled to break free from its restraints, but neither Sakura nor Renji were giving in. As Naruto came upon it, ready to kill the thing, the hollow suddenly seperated into two different ones. The body with lower face abandonned the upper body and burrowed into the ground as Naruto cut the upper body in half. Naruto leaped back as he looked around for where the hollow might appear to attack from.

"Damn, I didn't expect that." Renji said.

"Be careful. We don't know where it could come out." Sakura warned.

Suddenly, the hollow came out from underground near the two halves of its upper body. Before the three Soul Reapers could react, it began to devour the remains of its upper body.

"What the hell? Its eating itself!" Naruto stating in surprise.

"Thank you for stating obvious, Naruto!" Renji retorted.

"Shut up Renji!" the blonde retorted right back.

"Stop arguing, you idiots! We can't just let it finish whatever the hell its doing!" Sakura yelled at her compaions.

"Uh, right!" the two males agreed, and ran at the hollow. However, it was too late as the hollow had already finished eating the remains. It yelled out, and suddenly the upper body grew out from it. There were also some major differences. In addition to the bladed arms it possessed before, it now had a third pair of muscular arms under them that were identical to their original form. It also now possessed a long tail with a blade on the tip.

"Oh come on! That has got to be cheating!" Naruto complained.

"Damn. Whenever that thing regenerates, the parts are stronger than before." Renji commented.

"And if we can't kill this thing soon, its just gonna keep getting even stronger." Sakura said. "We gotta find a way to end this soon!"

"Then leave this to me!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've been working on a killer technique! It can definitely take this thing out in one hit!...maybe."

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" Sakura asked her old teammate skeptically.

"Well, I haven't exactly mastered this thing yet." Naruto said. "But don't worry! I'm positive I'll get it to work!"

Sakura sighed. "Its not like we have much choice. I've got a lot of good kido, but I doubt I'd be able to use one with the strength to take this thing out in one hit without using the incantation. And we all know how much Renji sucks with kido, so we can't depend on him to take it out in one hit."

"Hey!" the red haired Soul Reaper protested.

"Anyway, do it now while this thing isn't doing anything." Sakura said, ignoring Renji.

"Don't worry I'll just need to focus a bit, and then this thing is history!" Naruto said as he held his sword to his side, as if he was going to swing it.

"_Hey Naruto, you sure about this? You haven't really gotten this one to work properly yet._" Moukomaru commented to him as he focused.

'_Too late to worry about that; its sink or swim time!_' he thought to himself. "Alright, here we go!" A small tornado formed around his large blade. "Mouko no Tatsumaki!" he called out as he swung his sword. The tornado around his bade intensified in strength...

...before completely dissovlving.

"...figures." Renji and Sakura said with a sigh.

Apparently deciding that it was tired of waiting, the hollow rushed at the three Soul Reapers. The three of them easily dodged it by leaping in diifferent directions.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Sakura called out as she fied her kido at the hollow.

"Kazeken!" Naruto called out as he swung his sword and a wind blade flew at the hollow.

The two attacks flew at the hollow, who leaped into the air, causing the attacks to collide and cancel eachother out. As it was in the air, Renji leaped up after it and swung his sword as its segments extended. Renji had intended to wrap his blade around the hollow, but said hollow caught the blade, and swung Renji around by it until he let go and went flying.

"Zabimaru!" Renji called out as the hollow's tongue came out and wrapped around his zanpakuto, and devoured it whole like he had done to Ikkaku's and Yumichika's.

As it swallowed the blade, Naruto was upon it in seconds. "Rasengan!" However, he was knocked aside by the new tail the hollow had grown before. However, the Naruto that he hit disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and two more Narutos came rushing at it. "Oodama Rasengan!" they yelled out as they both held a Rasengan in there hands. Unfortunately, they were knocked away by a pair of arms. One of the Naruto had been the real one, and he was sent flying from the force of the blow.

"Damn. Nothing we do is connecting with this thing." Naruto complained as he got to his feet. "Its reflexes are amazing."

Back with the hollow, Sakura had just wrapped her whip around the hollow's boddy while it had been distracted by Naruto. Its tried to break free, but it was strong enough that it wouldn'y be broken by the hollow. Seeing as it couldn't simply break free, it used its powerful legs to leap into the air, pulling Sakura with it. While in the air, the tongue of the lower face shot out of its mouth and wrapped around Sakura's legs, and threw her into the ground. While that had happened, Sakura had lost her grip on her Zanpakuto, which caused it to loosen its grip around the hollow.

Sakura pulled herself to her feet in time to see her own Zanpakuto fall the same fate as Renji's and the others. "Nobarahime!" she cried out futily. As soon as it had finished, the tongue shot out from its mouth again, and grabbed her, and threw her at Naruto. Naruto caught her, but as soon as he did, the hollow was upon him, and a powerful fist struck the two of them, and they went flying.

"Leave them alone! Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Renji yelled as he came at the hollow from behind, ready to hit it with his Kido. Unfortunately, his Kido exploded in his own face. He fell to the ground after that. The hollow stood over him before picking him up in one of its hands.

The hollow then walked over to where Naruto and Sakura had landed. Before they could react, the hollow slammed Renji into them. The three Soul Reapers lay on the ground, and groaned in pain. And then, as it had done to the other Zanpakuto, and it devoured Naruto's sword. "Mouko... maru..." Naruto managed to let out before the hollow picked up Renji and Sakura off of Naruto. It then picked up Naruto and began to squeeze him with two of its arms as it desired to crush the blonde Soul Reaper for the pain it had caused it. Naruto screamed out in pain until he lost consciouness...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto eyes shot open as he found himself in the familiar sewer-like structure that was the Kyuubi's seal, as well as his inner world. "How did I get here..." he wondered to himself as he looked around for Moukomaru.

"_Man, you sure are pathetic!_" Naruto heard someone say, but it wasn't Moukomaru or Kyuubi. The voice had come from behind him.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as he turned around. He saw the shape of someone standing in the hallway, but he couldn't see who it was as the person stood in the shadows.

"_Me? I ain't got a name._" the person said.

"And what are you doing here?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know._" the person mocked. Naruto

"Well then why don't you at least step out of those shadows and face me? Let me see your face!"

The person started laughing. "_Sure, why not?_" The person started to exit the hall, and Naruto gasped in surprise as he saw what he looked like. It was an exact copy of himself, though he was almost all white, the only exception being his eyes, with the whites being black, and the the eyes being yellow.

"Who the hell are you! Why the hell do you look like me!"

"_Why does it matter? With how things are going for you, you're gonna die soon anyway._"

Naruto wan't to say something, but he couldn't find the words to argue. Whoever this look-alike was, he was right. The hollow had already managed to take his Moukomaru, as well as Sakura's and Renji's zanpakuto.

"_How about instead of being so pathetic, how about you use everything you have at your disposal? You may be pathetic, but I'd rather you not die._"

"What do you mean by that? What are you gonna help me?"

"_I would, but unfortunately for us, right now I don't have the means to do so. What I mean is, why don't you use some of that?_" the look-alike Naruto said as he pointed behind Naruto, right at the Kyuubi's cage.

"Are you crazy! I can't use that-"

"_And on top of being so pathetic, you're a coward too._"

"What did you say?"

"_You heard me! You're too afraid to hurt your little friends. You weren't so against using that fox's powers before. Whenever you were in trouble or angry, you'd always just beg that stupid fox for power! Why'd you stop again? Oh, thats right! You hurt that stupid pink haired chick, and all of a sudden you swear to never use it again._"

"Why you-"

"_Can the bullshit you're about to spill, cause I'm not finished. Now the way I see it, you've only got two choices: Option one! You keep refusing to use the stupid fox's power, and you and everyone else here dies. Option 2! You use the fox's power and beat that hollow, maybe hurting someone else a bit if you suck enough to lose control. There is no third option, as if you don't use the Kyuubi's power, you won't even be able to get out of this hollow's grip. Now! What'll it be! Pick one! And you'd better make it fast, or you're hollow food._" the white Naruto continued to taunt Naruto as he thought about his decision. "_Tell you what, how about I make that decision for you you!_" the look-alike finally said as he laughed one last time before shoving Naruto towards the cage...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Back outside of Naruto's mind, the hollow continued to crush Naruto in its powerful grip. Suddenly, Naruto began to struggle in its grip, and the hollow felt his strength start to grow until Naruto finally broke free. Naruto then glared at the hollow as his eues had gone from blue to red, and his facial marking darkened. A large amount of chakra then errupted from Naruto's body.

* * *

Back with Hanataro and the others, they saw a pillar of red energy rise into the sky. "Wh-what is th-that!" the 4th division's 7th seat stuttered.

* * *

Back in the Seireitei, one of the 12th Division's monitoring stations detected a spike of strange energy. "Its like a mixture of spiritual pressure and something else!" the one who was using the station said.

"Where is it coming from?" 12th Division's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, inquired.

"West Rukongai! And its been detected in the area where the mysterious hollow had been located!"

"Sir! The spiritual pressure has been identified as belonging to a Soul Reaper of the 11th Division, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

Back with Naruto, he was now surrounded by an aura of crimson chakra shaped like a fox. Naruto growled ferally as he glared at the hollow. Then, part of the aura of chakra that covered his body began to gather in his right hand, and took the shape of a sword. Suddennly, there was a flash of red light, and when it cleared, Naruto now held a new sword. It was a normal sized katana, with a silver blade. The guard was a nine-pointed star, and attached to the end of the hilt was a small fox tail. Around the blade, the crimson chakra of the Kyuubi surrounded it like fire.

Before the hollow could do anything, Naruto was upon it, and the arms that held Sakura and Renji fell to the ground. It was then sent flying by a large chakra claw grabbing it and throwing it away from his friends. Naruto then ran at the hollow before it even landed on the ground, and severed its other arms as well. The hollow screamed in pain, which only intensified as Naruto sliced off its legs next. Naruto roared loudly as a second chakra tail sprouted from the chakra aura.

Just then, the hollow's arms instantly regrew, with all four arms being bladed now. It swung two of its arms at Naruto, who had vanished before the arms struck him. The hollows's tal fell to the ground, having been severed first, then Naruto swung his blade at the hollows head, who managed to barely avoid it as he burrowed into the ground. However, the chakra claw around his arm extended, and pulled the hollow out from beneath the ground and threw it away from him.

Naruto then roared out loudly as a third chakra tail sprouted from the aura that surrounded him. Naruto gripped his new sword with both hands, and the Chakra around the blade flared up, and and intensified. Naruto swung the blade, and a large and powerful blast of crimson chakra shot from it and engulfed the hollow. It screamed out in pain one final time until it was completely destroyed, and the blast left behind a large crater. Naruto then roared out triumphantly. Where the hollow had previously been standing, Houzukimaru, Fuji Kujaku, Zabimaru, Nobarahim, and his own Moukomaru all lay on the ground, covered in saliva.

Suddenly, trees spouted up from the ground and wrapped around Naruto to restrain him. Nearby stood the First Hokage, Hashiram Senju, as well as Mayuri and Minato. The chakra autra began to fade, and and Naruto slumped over unconscious. He dropped his new sword, which still radiated with the crimson chakra of the Kyuubi.

* * *

Sometime later, Naruto was lying down on a bed, almost naked. He appeared to be hooked up some kind of machine. Nearby, he saw several people. They were Hashirama, his father, and Mayuri. Nearby, he saw the sword that he had been using before, covered in chains.

"So, Captain Kurotsuchi, can you tell us what happened?" Minato asked.

"While I'm not sure what the catalyst was, its quite apparent that when he tapped into the power of this Kyuubi you spoke of, also functioned as a second Zanpakuto." the eccentric captain replied.

"But why? Zanpakuto are born from a person's soul, so then why has the Kyuubi caused the manifestation of a new one?" Hashirama asked.

"A Zanpakuto is born from a person's soul, yes, yet it is created from one's spiritual pressure. The 'Chakra network' that the beings of your world possess, draws part of its energy from a person's spiritual energy, in essence making only marginally different from spritual pressure. Therefore, since this Kyuubi is a being of pure chakra, his power is intertwined into the boy's own spiritual pressure, yet also seperate, making him have two different sets of spiritual pressure. Furthermore, since the boy says that the Kyuubi is also a resident of his inner world, it is little surprise that he was able to harness its power into the form of a Zanpakuto when he tapped into its chakra."

"And what about any negetive effects this could have on him?" Minato asked with concern.

"I couldn't say completely. Something like this is unprecedented. However, I suppose that any negative side effects that the Kyuubi already gave will still be there when he uses it."

"So then what am I gonna do about that sword?" Naruto asked.

"Nemu!" Mayuri called out, and his lieutenant came in carrying a sheath with seal and chains near the top. "This sheath was created by replicating the power that was used to restrain you before." He then released the sword from its chains on the table, and the chakra began to faintly surround the blade. "Well, go on and give it a try." he commanded. They had found out much earlier that the sword would burn anyone else who tried to hold it.

Naruto picked up the blade, and as soon as he did, he felt its power surge through him and his eyes turned red. He then quickly put the blade in the sheath as instructed, and the chains that were attached to it wrapped around the guard. As soon as it was sealed, the chakra aura around the blade vanished, and Naruto's eyes turned back to blue.

"Now, if for whatever reason you desire to use the sword, you can release the seal on the sheath, and seal it up again with out any problems. And the sheath is very durable and as tough as any blade."

"Thank you for your help, Captain Kurotsuchi." Minato said with a bow.

"Hmph! Don't thank me when you've denied me from pursuing any more research on such a fascinating subject!" Mayuri complained.

After Naruto was fully clothed, the three of them left the 12th Division's lab, and Minato got someone to escort Hashirama back to his place of residence. "Naruto, I've decided I'm going to have you reasigned to the 14th Division." Minato stated as soon as he left.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I want to make sure that there are no problems with the seal, and I'm the only captain with any knowledge on it. And while I may not have the kind of power that Hashirama has, I am the one who place the seal on you."

"I understand, dad." Naruto said.

"Alright then. I'll go speak with Captain Yamamoto and Captain Zaraki about it. Also, since you'll be in my division, me and you can do some father and son training sessions."

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. "That sound great!" Truth be told, ever since he was kid, that had been one of the things he had always wanted to most: having a parent who would help him grow stronger and train him. Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya had all been great, but none of them were the same as having his actual father train him. "I can't wait until we can get started!"

* * *

In a very dark room, two figures sat as they enjoyed a cup of tea.

"It looks like it was defeated." one of the two said. "Though the manner that it happened was quite unexpected."

"Yes. However, despite its defeat, this did offer us some very useful insight." the second said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. My Hollowfication experiment proves that it can create hollows vastly superior to natural ones."

"You're right. They only just became a hollow, and they already prove to be on the level of seated officers."

"I doubt it would have had any trouble taking down a Gillian. And the process is still imperfect." A sinister smile crept across the face of one of them. "Its a shame we'll have to postpone any further tests until our other project is completed. But once we have the Hogyoku, it will yield powerful Arrancar, without them even being Menos."

"You certainly have high hopes for you special hollowfication process, don't you Orochimaru?"

"I'm a man who always likes to take pride in his work, Sousuke." Orochimaru said as he got up and stepped out of the shadows. He wore the black shihakusho of a Soul Reaper, and at his side was a zanpakuto.

* * *

_**Omakes**_

**The Women of the 4th Division**

"Hey, weaklings!" an unnamed member of the 11th Division rudely declared as he entered the 4th Division's hospital.

"Our toilets are clogged again! We need one of you to come over to our barracks and fix them!" another demmanded.

"B-but we're really busy right now." Hanataro stuttered out. "We can't spare anyone to send over there at the moment.

"Like we care about that!" the first said.

"Yeah! Now why don't you come over to our barracks and fix them!" the second said as he grabbed Hanataro by the collar.

"B-but I'm j-just as busy as e-everyone else here. Can't you take care of it yourselves?" he fearfully asked.

"Tch! Yeah right! A job like that is for weaklings like you guys in the 4th Division! Not us in the-OUCH!" the man was cut off as a powerful hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed it in her grip. The pain caused him to drop Hanataro.

"Well, what do we have here? It looks like you've got a sore wrist." Sakura said innocently as she examined the the wrist of the the man. "Does this hurt?" she said as she squeezed it harder.

"YEOWCH!" he bellowed in pain as she tightened her grip more and more.

"Whats with all the screaming in here?" Captain Unohana asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, hello Captain." Sakura greeted. "These men hear were asking us to unclog their toilets when I noticed that one was having wrist problems. I think it might be broken." she said giving it another squeeze causing him to scream in pain again.

"Really now? Well I think you should help him out. This is a hospital, after all. And why don't you give him one of your special full check-ups to make sure that hes not having any other problems." Captain Unohana said.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said and she left the room practically dragging the terrified looking man.

"Now, since we're awfullu busy right now, why don't you head back to your barracks and take care of those toilets while you wait for your friend? Unless you'd like to wait around for a check-up yourself one hes done. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind." Captain Unohana said with a smile.

As if on cue, a loud, fearful scream was heard. "N-no th-thank you ma'am! I'm gonna be too busy unclogging those toilets!" he said as he ran out the door.

'_I don't know who scares me more; the thugs in the 11th Division, or the women here in the 4th Division..._' Hanataro thought as he sat on the floor.

**Zanpakuto Introductions**

"Welcome to another Zanpakuto Introductions segment." Naruto says.

"And this time, we're going with my Nobarahime." Sakura says as she holds up her zanpakuto. "Nobarahime is kido-type zanpakuto, and its release command is 'Beauty that conceals thorns.' It takes the form of a normal sized katana, though its design is a bit elaborate, but thats because its one of the two most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, its only equal being our friend Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki."

"Its a kido-type Zanpakuto, and like the Zanpakuto used by Captain Tousen, it has two forms." Sasuke says. "The first form is a sword, while the second form is a whip."

"Its abilities revolve around the use of its rose petals." Sakura says. "Most of of the petals are on the hilt in the form of a rose, though there are some extra ones that already float around it. The rose petals are very special, and have the ability to focus my spiritual pressure into them to use them for various functions, both offensive and deffensive. I can use them to create barriers, or I can just use them to attack similarly to Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura."

"One of the special abilities she can use them for is called the Nobara Bunshin. She uses the rose petals to channel her spiritual pressure and have it take the form of her. Its kinda like my Kage Bunshin, in that it can attack as if it was really her. If something hits it, it disperses into the rose petals and to attack the enemy with them." Naruto says.

"I also have one other attack, though I'm keeping it a secret for now. You're gonna have to wait until my next fight." Sakura says. "Technically, as far as this story is concerned, I don't actually know it yet."

"I've got a question. How come I haven't even gotten a chance to show my Zanpakuto in this segment yet, even though mine was the first to appear in this story?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe that because you've barely been in this story since then. I mean, me and Sakura have been in every chapter, while you haven't appeared since the fourth." Naruto says.

"Its not Sasuke's fault that he hasn't gotten any appearances since the 4th chapter. Afterall, the story has focussed primarily on Naruto, and like myself, hes probably been pretty busy." Kakashi says as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" Naruto demands.

"We can't tell you that right now now." Kakashi says.

"Why not?" Sakura asks.

"Because it would be spoilling the readers." Kakashi says.

* * *

Well there is the seventh chapter.

Shoheki o bara - Rose Barrier

Nobara Bunshin - Wild Rose Clone

Mouko no Tatsumaki - Fierce Tiger Tornado

The first and second technique names used this chapter I pulled up off google translate, so if they're not completely correct, then blame my limited knowledge of the japanese language. If you know I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.

Anyway, so what did you think about this chapter, or more specifically, my idea of giving Naruto a second Zanpakuto? Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts. Anyway, next chapter this story will be in more recent times during Bleach, so you'll soon get to see Ichigo and the rest. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Been a while, but I finally got this chapter done.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Zanpakuto Spirit_"

"**Demon/Hollow**"

* * *

Naruto stood by in horror as he was unable to move and was forced to watch the sight before him. In the cloak darkness, the hollow advanced and it one fell swoop took down Izuru and Momo with a slash of its claws. As he watched this, Naruto tried to scream out, but no sounds came from his mouth, and he was unable to move. Not content with what it had already done, it ran at Rukia and leaped at and sunk its claws into her flesh, and and she fell to the ground lifelessly.

_Stop it!_

The beast of a hollow then dodged Renji effortlessly as the red haired Soul Reaper attempted to avenge his friends, and it swung the massive sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere, defeating him with a single slash. It then ran for Ikkaku and took the dald man out before he could even react, and Yumichika fell shortly after.

_I said stop!_

One by one, the mighty beast took out Naruto's closest friends. The wimpy but kind Hanataro. The beautiful Rangiku. The young prodigy Toushiro. Even his father and Kakashi fell to this savage hollow's might.

_Thats enough!_

The only two left that stood before the hollow was Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke attempted to fight off the hollow, but he didn't last long. The hollow grabbed Sasuke by the throat before it rammed its large sword through his chest. It then turned its attention to Sakura, who was cut down as she stood motionlessly, and stared in horror.

_NO!_

A sudden flash of light illuminated the area, and Naruto was finally able to see what this hollow looked like. Its skin was all white, and it was the size of a human with nine tails, and a hole in the center of its chest. It had a line of red fur going up its arm, and had some on the tip of each tail. Going down from its head was a mane of long, spiky blonde hair, and its mask resembled a fox. And finally, in one of its claws it held what was unmistakably Moukomaru.

_NOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"And then I woke up with a cold sweat." Naruto told Sakura. His face was solemn, and she could tell just how uncomfortable the dream had made him feel.

"But it was just a dream, right? I mean, theres no way any of that could happen." Sakura said, trying to reassure the blonde. "I mean, you said Toushiroand your dad were killed in it, and they're both captains! Not to mention most of the others are Lieutenants. No offense, but theres no way you could kill all them."

"Maybe." Naruto said, but looked unconvinced. "But I've had that same dream every night for the past week."

"What?" Sakura stared at the blonde, making sure she had heard the last part correctly.

Naruto nodded to. "Its really starting to bother me. At first, I just thought it was some nightmare, and didn't really pay it any attention the first time. But like I just told you, I've had that same dream every night since then."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet. You're the first. I'm thinking about telling my dad, though."

"You definitely should. Something about this situation just feels... unsettling."

After that point, they walked silently, not speaking a word as they contemplated the story Naruto had just told. After a few minutes, Naruto decided he hated the awkward silence he had created, and tried to think of something to talk about. "Oh yeah, haven't seen Rukia lately." he randomly said.

"Yeah. She still hasn't come back from her mission to the world of the living." Sakura said.

"Still? I thought she was supposed to have gotten back already. Wasn't the mission only supposed to last a month?"

"I guess it extended."

"Man, Rukia missed Renji's promotion." Naruto complained. "I mean, hes a lieutenant now!"

"Speaking of which, he BETTER appreciate the gift we got him!" Sakura exclaimed as she held up a small box. "These goggles were so expensive! If he breaks them, there will be hell to pay!" Earlier that day, the two had gone to pick up a gift for their friend, the new Lieutenant Renji.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Hes had his eye on them for a while." Naruto said.

As they continued down the street, they heard various Soul Reapers conversing about something that had recently happened. "Hey, whats going on?" Naruto asked the group.

"Oh, 3rd Seat Uzumaki, 3rd Seat Haruno." one of them greeted the two. "Did you hear? A Menos Grande recently appeared in the world of the living!"

"What? A Menos Grande?" Sakura questioned with surprise. "What happened?"

"No one knows the full details yet. But apparently, it was driven off by just a single Soul Reaper!"

"Really? Who was it?"

"Thats the thing. We don't know who it was, but it wasn't any of the seated officers of any division."

Sakura looked more than a bit surprised. Sure, taking down a Menos Grande was easy for anyone of lieutenant-level and above. Heck, even some of the 3rd Seats like her, Naruto, and Ikkaku could defeat one, but for a single unknown Soul Reaper to drive one off, and not be a seated officer, she couldn't help but be a bit impressed.

"Ah, so what? Even I can beat Gillian. Who cares if some no name Soul Reaper can scare one off." Naruto said, obviously not as impressed as Sakura was. "C'mon Sakura, lets get going."

* * *

"No way!" Renji said as he marvelled at the goggles that Naruto and Sakura had gotten for him. "Its the pair I've wanting forever! You guys are great!" Celebrating his promotion, he was going out partying with his friends. Along with Naruto and Sakura, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Momo, Shuhei, and Rangiku were also there.

"Ah, it was no big deal." Narutosaid with one of his usual grins. "Ikkaku here told me you always stare at them whenever you're near the shop." he said as he pulled Ikkaku over.

"Yeah right it was 'no big deal.' Those things took up nearly all of the kan I had saved up! And I only payed for half!" Sakura complained. "I swear Renji, if you break those, I'm going to-"

"P-please calm down Sakura!" Momo said to her.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, congratulations." Shuhei said, quickly trying to get the subject off of the price of goggles.

"Yeah, thanks." Renji said as he slipped his gift onto his forehead. "So, how do they look?"

"Pretty cool." Rangiku said. "But when can we head over to the bar?" she whined.

"Right after we pick up Sasuke. He said he would actually come for once." Naruto said. "That guy is always so busy to hang out."

"Oh, but hes no fun at all." Rangiku whined.

There was a large, fat man with a large purple collar on his uniform holding a bag of rice crackers. "S'up Omaeda." Naruto said.

"What do you commoners want?" the man asked rudely. He personally couldn't stand Naruto, who didn't show him much respect. Or any at all.

"Just looking for Sasuke." Renji said.

"Hmph. Hes in the back sparring with the captain." he said rudely.

"Thanks." Naruto said. He started walking into the taining room, his arms behind his head.

"I think he still hates Sasuke." Renji commented.

"Still? Its been a few years, and he still hasn't gotten over it?" Naruto asks.

"Well, would _you_ have gotten over something like that? And don't say you would have, because you know damn well that you'd be lying." Saskura says, and Naruto laughs neverously, knowing shes completely correct.

* * *

Sasuke stood across from a another person. It was a young looking woman with short dark hair that was also tied into two long braids that each had a golden ring on the end. She was the captain of the 2nd Division, Soi Fon, though she was currently not wearing her haori. They both stood still for a few minutes, when Sasuke suddenly flash steps so that he is just behind her, aiming a kick at her head. She raises her arm to block it, simultaneously aiming a punch at his midsection. Her movements are fast, Sasuke only being able to see them thanks to his sharingan. He manages to catch her punch, and pushes off of her with his free hand to get some distance between the two.

They stared at eachother again, then Sasuke ducks as Soi Fon is suddenly upon him, sending a sweeping kick aimed at his upper body. The attack is avoided, and he aims a kick of his own up at her face. His attack is thwarted when she deflects his kick with another one of her own, and then landed on her hand and kicked him in the chest. The attck connects, but he also catched her foot, twisting it so that her body follows suit, and he releases her so that he can strike her during the split second that her guard is down. His unch connects, but she retaliates with three more to his stomach. They then back off once, both breathing heavily. They're sparrin session had already been going on for over an hour, as they often did.

"You've gotten much better since you first entered the division." Soi Fon says as they both bow to one another.

"Soon, you may have to stop holding back against me." Sasuke returned.

"We'll see about that." Soi Fon retorted. "By the way, that annoying friend of yours is here."

"Yo! Sasuke! We're here to get you for the big night!" Naruto said as he burst through the door of the room.

"Right." Sasuke said, grabbing his Zanpakuto from where he had left it, propped up agaist the wall. "I'll be taking the night off like I asked, Captain Soi Fon."

"You've worked hard enough lately to have earned the night off, Lieutenant." Soi Fon says as she puts on her captain's haori, and ties her yellow sash around her waist. "Just dump all of your paperwork on Omaeda's desk. He can take care of it." she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

It was later in the night, and the group had all gathered in the chosen bar. Naruto, Rangiku, Izuru, and Shuhei were already drunk, with the other members of the group sitting at a separate table. "So Renji, you're a lieutenant now." Momo said. "Now all four of us have become one." she said, reffering to her, Renji, Izuru, and Sasuke, the four of them having been a fairly close group back at the academy.

"Yeah, and you're in the 6th Division, right under Captain Kuchiki." Ikkaku said. "Maybe now you're a step closer to your goal of surpassing him."

"You've got your work cut out for you there." Sasuke said. "I regularly spar with my captain, and I can tell you that theres a good reason that people are made captains. She gets stronger just as much as I do. Just when you think that you've closed the gap between your strength and their's, you could find that its only grown larger."

"Ah, don't listen to him." Naruto said as he leaned over from the other side, pushing Sasuke's head down. "You can kick his ass, and all the other captains too! Except for my dad. He could beat everyone!" he slurred as he threw his hands into the air before going back to his seat and drinking some more.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, standing up. "I think you've had enough!" she said as she stomped over to the other side.

"No I haven't!" Naruto whined, accidentally knocking a bottle of sake into Sakura's face. The blonde gulped, knowing his pink haired friend was not going to be please. Things quickly went downhill for him, as he ran from Sakura, who chased after him thoughout the bar. Most of the others laughed at the sight, though Momo tried her best to calm Sakura down. The chase continued until Naruto saw someone in his path. When he saw who he was, he stumbled as he stepped back, and even Sakura ceased the chase. It was a man with long black hair, with white ornaments in the front and on the side. He wore a Soul Reaper's shihakusho with an additional white scarf, and a white sleeveless haori. This man was Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the 6th Division.

"C-captain Kuchiki." Renji let out in surprise at seeing the man here.

"Renji." Byakuya said. "We have a mission."

"A mission? One that requires a captain and lieutenant?"

"We are to go to the world of the living" Byakuya said. "And retrieve Rukia Kuchiki for exacution."

"What?" Naruto questioned in shock as he sat on the floor, though the man did respond as he walked out of the bar. Shortly after, Renji wordlessly left as well.

* * *

It was the next day, and Naruto burst into the prison where Rukia was currently being held. "Rukia! What the hell happened?" he demanded as he entered the room. He saw her sitting in a nearly empty cell, the only thing in it other than her was the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh, hello Naruto." she said half-heartedly.

"What happened? What did you do? Why are you going to be executed?" he demanded in a rapid-fire sucsession.

Before she could respond, another Soul Reaper entered into the room. "Um, excuse me 3rd Seat Uzumaki, but you need to leave. The prisoner is not permitted to have any visitors at this time." he said.

Naruto considered refusing to leave, but decided against causing a rukus and reluctantly agreed to leave for now. "Whatever. Rukia, I'll be back once they let me." he said as he exitted the roo, then exitted the building entirely. Sakura was waiting for him outside.

"So how'd it go?" she inquired.

"Shes not allowed any vistors right now." Naruto said. "But when I saw her, she looked like she was in pain. Not any physical pain, but pain nonetheless." Seeing her like that, he couldn't help but remember that night...

-Flashback-

It was pouring as Naruto ran through the Seireitei to his destination. Bursting through the doors, he looked around and saw Rukia, Captain Ukitake, and a few others. "Tell me its not true!" he yelled out. "Tell me its a lie! Kaien can't be dead!"

Rukia averted her gaze, and Captain Ukitake looked downcast. "I'm afraid that its true, Naruto. Kaien is dead." Captain Ukitake said.

Naruto dropped to his knees, then punched the ground. "DAMMIT! I never should have left the division! I should have stayed! Maybe then... Maybe then he'd still be here! I could have done something to save him!" he yelled out in frustration. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he rubbed them.

"Its not your fault Naruto. Even if you were there, I doubt there would have been anything you could have done." Ukitake said as he put his hand on the blonde's should. "I was there too, and this tragedy still took place."

"How did it happen?" Naruto asked, and he noticed Rukia walk out of the room.

* * *

Rukia stood outside, letting the rain continue to furth soak her. It was her fault. She had killed Kaien. She should have fought the hollow, and have been the one who it possessed. Then Kaien...

"Rukia!" Naruto called out to her, snapping her out of her daze, though she didn't turn to face him.

"Captain Ukitake told, right?" Rukia asked. "I'm the one who killed him. Its my fault that hes dead."

"Don't say that." he said as he walked over to her. "Its not your fault." Despite the boy's words, she was unconvinced, and was overcome by her guilt. "Listen Rukia, don't blame yourself. I know me saying that isn't gonna convince you not to, but it really isn't your fault."

-End Flashback-

* * *

"I want to save her." Naruto said as he stopped walking.

Sakura then stopped walking, and turned around to look at him. She then sighed before saying "I had a feeling that you were gonna say that."

"I'm serious though." Naruto said, his expression dead serious. "You should know me well enough by now that I won't ever turn my back on a friend."

"Yeah, I know, you big idiot. You're too stupid to stop wanting to save a friend, even when they're trying to kill you." she said affectionately. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. She is my friend, too. But you should realize that you can't just rush in there and break her out of there. You'll have to deal with people like the captains and lieutenants trying to stop you. They're all much stronger than you."

"Yeah..." Naruto said, clenching his fists.

"That means if we want to break her out and actually survive, we're gonna have to plan this out." Sakura said. "And by we, I mean leave the planning to me, since I'm afraid of getting killed by your plan."

"Right." Naruto said as he laughed weakly. He then turned around and looked back towards the building that Rukia was in. '_Don't worry Rukia, we'll save you..._'

* * *

_**Omakes**_

**Replacement**

Omaeda looked at the short, compared to him, young man before him. Personally, he wasn't too impressed with him. He couldn't understand why his captain had called him here just to meet him.

"Omaeda, meet Sasuke Uchiha. Hes recently joined the 2nd Division at my request." Soi Fon said.

"Yeah?" he said as he sized the guy up. He didn't seem like much in the lieutenant's opinion.

"He has an outstanding record of combat in his previous Divisions, the 5th, and 6th, and has demonstrated to me that he is indeed skilled. He was also a shinobi before he came to the Soul Society, and has more than adequate experience in the required fields to be more than qualified as a Seated Officer in this Division."

"Yeah?" Oh great, just what he needed, some new big shot. Looking down at the guy, his smug(In Omaeda's opinion. Its just Sasuke's usual stoic look) face was just pissing him off. The guy probably thought he was some hot shot, and thought he was special just cause the captain personally recruited him.

"And he is now replacing you a the lieutenant of the 2nd Division."

"Right." Omaeda absent-mindedly said. He couldn't wait to show the guy who was boss and knock him down a few pegs. Omaeda pictured his Gegetsuburi shattering the guys zanpakuto, then him standing triumphantly over Sasuke's unconscious body.

"WHAT?" he bellowed, finally realizing what she had just said.

"If you disagree, you can fight him right now for the position." Soi Fon said as she walked away. She already knew the outcome.

"Oh, don't worry captain, I will I'll show you I'm better than this guy!" Omaeda declared as he drew his sword.

The fight didn't last long. Omaeda spent the rest of the day unconscious in the hospital.

* * *

Well there is the eighth chapter. So what did you think? As you've surely noticed, the ranks that Sakura and Sasuke currently hold belong to people from the series. Well, the actual 3rd seat of the 4th Division is pretty inconsequential, and I'm sure most of you don't even remember him most of the time. And as for who Sasuke has replaced, its just Omaeda, so no one cares. Anyway, Ichigo and co will be in the next chapter, whenever thats done. Please review.


End file.
